Somebody's Girl
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: All Erin wanted was to be normal. But her life isn't that simple. Erin is a Grim Reaper. It's her job to help the souls of the dead pass on. She wishes someone would notice her for her and not for the freaky stuff that surrounds her. Little does she know someone has. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

I left my job at the vets at around seven on the night my life took another unexpected twist. I sighed and pulled a cigarette from my bag and lit it. I was halfway through the cigarette when my phone pinged in my bag. Not my day-to-day phone, no the phone that belonged in the early 2000s and had mysteriously appeared in my mailbox on my thirteenth birthday, a few hours before my handler Mika had shown up. Sighing I looked at the phone and rolled my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath.

Throwing away the butt of my cigarette I climbed onto my bike and cycled round to the library. There were two libraries in Beacon Hills, the library that everyone went to, to borrow a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey, Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. The other library was filled with dusty old books and public records. A place where no one ever went to… except me.

I parked my bike outside the library and walked into the building. "We already exorcised the Hale House." I stepped into the building holding up the death phone. "Mika!"

Mika was a man in his early forties with no life other than keeping an eye on the obituaries, organising books that only I ever read and training me to be a Grim Reaper.

Discovering you're a Reaper or Mentalist as was the proper politically correct term of classification is not fun. I was almost thirteen when I encountered my first ghost. It was terrifying. Then two days later the phone and Mika showed up. My job was to help the already dead pass on, exorcise dangerous and evil ghosts and collect the souls of people about to die in order to help them pass on to the other side, the great beyond, walk into the light.

"I don't send the messages." Mika shrugged.

"Do you know how traumatising that house was?" I asked. "I am not going back there." I shook my head, shuddering at the memory.

Mika sighed. "You have to it's your job. Your duty. Do I have to remind you of the dire consequences if you don't do your job?" He asked.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll go." I stomped out of the library and got back on my bike. "Stupid job." I mumbled to myself. "Stupid duty." I cycled towards the Hale house.

Being a Reaper sucked. You couldn't have a social life. You couldn't have friends. Everyone thought you were weird because you hung around funeral homes and passed out randomly when you had visions of the future. And then there was the dead people, the nice ones and the bad ones. Poltergeists were the worst.

I searched the whole house but there was no one there, maybe I was going to get lucky and get a no show which meant I could go home and sleep. I sat down on the porch and lit up a cigarette and checked my phone. It was late and I had school in the morning. I puffed out smoke and looked up at the sky. It was really peaceful here.

"Rough night."

I jumped. "Holy shit." I exclaimed and glared at the pretty young woman with long dark hair.

"Can I bum one of those?" She asked.

I glanced at her phone. "Are you… Laura Hale?"

"Yeah." The girl frowned.

"Here." I handed her a cigarette and stood up patting Laura on the shoulder effectively removing the soul from her body. "Nice to meet you." I walked back over to her bike and rode off home.

Somebody's Girl

"ERIN! Wake up, it's time for school!" My mum called from downstairs.

I groaned and rolled over onto my front, burying my face in the pillow.

"ERIN!"

I sighed and sat up. "I'm awake." I called back, pushing the covers off my body and headed for the shower. I washed my hair with my apple and mango shampoo before jumping out of the showering humming to myself and walked back into my room. "Jesus." I jumped out of my skin seeing Laura Hale sat in my desk chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dead." Laura told me.

"Yeah. Obviously. Now go skip into the light. I have to go to school." I walked over to my closet and began to search for something to wear.

"Well I'm not ready for skipping into the light. I have to warn my brother about what actually happened to our family six years ago and make sure he's okay." Laura crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're my reaper and I'm not going anywhere near the shiny light until you help me solve who stole my life and Alpha status and help my brother." Laura told me.

I sighed. "Can I get dressed for school?"

Laura turned around and faced the window. "We're not done talking about this."

"Whatever." I changed into a pair of ripped black jeans and a baggy 'Why so serious?' Joker T-Shirt. I ran a hand through my short hair. "Well I'm going to school."

"But what about my brother?" Laura asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well his name isn't on my phone so he'll still be here after final period." I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen.

My mum smiled at me. "Hey sweetie. Who were you talking to up there?"

"Myself." I lied.

"You are not leaving me here all day." Laura popped up beside me.

I glared at her and grabbed my lunch from mum. "Thanks mum. I'm picking up a shift at the vets after school. See you later, love you." I kissed her cheek and hurried out the door. I grabbed my bike and shoved my bag into the basket at the front. I jumped seeing Laura stood beside me. "What you're going to follow me into school?" I asked angrily.

"Well I'm not staying here all day." Laura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." I peddled off down the road. I parked my bike and got off it swinging my backpack onto my shoulder. I smiled at Scott as he pulled up on his bike next to mine. "Hi Scott."

Scott smiled back. "Hey Erin. Are you working tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Yep. I'll see you there." He patted my arm and jogged off towards his best friend Stiles.

I sighed and shook my head. Scott was the closest thing I had to a friend. I mean we worked together at the vets and he was nice. He talked to me like I didn't go around talking to dead people but really like every other male in the population of Beacon Hills. He had no idea I existed. To quote Emma Stone in Easy A, if I were google earth he couldn't find me if I were a ten story building. And yet I still found myself staring longingly wondering 'what if?'

"He's cute."

I didn't jump at the sudden appearance of Laura Hale this time. "Please stop." I pleaded.

Laura smiled. "You like him don't you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Do you really think I have a boyfriend?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's not like you're ugly." Laura leant against the bike racks. "Why don't you just ask him out?" She shrugged.

I sighed. "Because my career choice involves dead people." I walked up to school passing Scott and Stiles stood by the doors.

"Hey Erin. Nice T-Shirt." Stiles greeted me.

I looked down at my t-shirt. "Thanks." I continued down the path to the doors and headed for my locker. My first lesson of the day was English with Kafka's Metamorphosis.

"You spelt Metamorphosis wrong and one of the major themes is The Absurdity of Life not the Obscurity of Life." Laura whispered in my ear.

I set my pen down and glared at her. "Will you be quiet." I hissed at her.

"Miss Prince, is there a problem?" Mr Anderson asked at the front of the class.

I shook my head. "Nope." I crossed out my answer to number five and rewrote The Absurdity of Life. This day was officially going to suck. The only thing that could make it worse was if I had to deal with a death today. I went through the day with Laura hovering over me and whispering in my ear while I did my school work.

"So now can we go see my brother?" Laura asked.

"You know he's not going to believe me." I told her. "No one believes me." I hopped onto my bike and rode off towards the Hale House to find Laura's brother. This was so going above and beyond the call of duty. I dumped my bike and turned to Laura. "So where am I meant to find this brother of your's?" I asked stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets.

Laura pointed over my shoulder. "He's standing behind you."

I turned around and saw an older looking guy in a black leather jacket with a sour expression glaring at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking forward. "This is private property."

"I…" I swallowed. "I…"

"Tell him." Laura hissed at me.

I sighed. "Your sister asked me to come talk to you…" I glanced at Laura.

"Derek." Laura whispered to me.

"Derek." I finished.

Derek cocked an eyebrow. "When did she ask you this?"

I sighed. "This morning."

"What are you… Oh." Derek glanced around. "You're a Reaper?" He whispered.

I nodded. "How do you even know about us?" I exclaimed looking between him and Laura.

Derek frowned. "Our mother knew a Reaper." He answered. "So is… Is she here?" He asked.

"Oh she's here." I sighed and turned to Laura. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Okay well can you tell him that I found something here to do with the fire. The first is a guy named Harris." Laura told me. "He's a c…"

I frowned. "A chemistry teacher. I know." I replied and turned to Derek. "She wants you to know that she found out something to do with the sire. Some guy called Harris. He's the chemistry teacher at the high school." I turned back to Laura. "What else?"

Laura sighed. "Tell him I love him. That he needs to be strong and not let the past burden him for the rest of his life." She told me.

I nodded. "She wants you to know she loves you. That you need to be strong and not let the past burden you for the rest of your life." I told him.

Laura turned and looked at the white light that had appeared in the trees. "Is that it?" She asked me. "What do I do? Just walk?"

"Yep." Laura nodded. "Hey you should ask that boy Scott out. Don't stop living your life because you help people that have." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah… I'll do that." I nodded.

Laura smiled and walked into the light.

"Is she gone?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Well I have to go to my job. My other job." I picked up my bike. "Good luck with whatever that was about." I shook my head.

Derek frowned. "That's it?"

I shrugged. "What do you expect?" I asked him.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Derek asked.

"You dying?" I asked.

Derek frowned. "No."

I smiled. "Then you're not my division." I got on my bike and cycled off. I arrived at work and entered the reception area. "Hi Deaton." I greeted my boss.

"Afternoon Erin and how are we today?" Deaton asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Don't ask."

Deaton smiled. "Well you know what to do. I have one last patient today but it's a house visit. Are you okay to stay late and close up with Scott?" He asked.

I nodded. "No problem. You're paying me right?" I joked.

Deaton chuckled. "Of course. Have a nice night." He left the surgery.

I walked out back to find Scott busy feeding the dogs. "Hey Scott." I greeted him walking into the room to help him out.

"Hey Erin." Scott smiled at me.

I walked to one of the dogs kennels and smiled. "Hi boy. Who's a good boy." I opened the kennel and petted the German Shepard whom Scott and I had named Benny. He was a stray that had been brought in after he'd been hit by a car.

"You're really good with dogs." Scott said from behind me.

"Nah they just get me." I glanced over my shoulder at him. "People don't." I shrugged.

Scott gave me a sad smile. "Well I think you're pretty great." He told me.

I bit my lip. "Hey er… What are you…?" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I frowned in confusion.

"I'll go. Can you feed the cats?" Scott asked.

I nodded and walked into the cat room. "Thanks Laura. Really great advice." I muttered to myself. I fed the cats and did the rest of the jobs I needed to do. I left and heard my phone beep in my bag. Groaning I closed my eyes and pulled it out. A hospital run at three in the morning just what I wanted. And I had homework. I could hear Scott in the operating room. I walked over to the door and stopped hearing him talking to someone.

"So, um - I was wondering - I mean - Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" I heard Scott say.

"Family night was a total lie." The girl said.

"So that's a yes? You'll go with me?" Scott asked.

"Definitely yes." The girl replied.

I closed my eyes to try and fight the tears that were threatening to spill and sped biking home as fast as I could. I raced up to my room and slammed the door slumping onto my bed. I hate my life. I sobbed into my pillow and punched my pillow hard.

The door opened and my mum walked in. "Erin?"

"Go away." I mumbled into the pillow.

But instead my mum sat down on the edge of the bed. "What wrong sweetie?"

"My life sucks." I mumbled into my pillow.

Mum petted my head. "I know it's hard sweetie. Your dad had some rough times when it was his job but it gets easier." She promised me.

I sat up. "Mum, the boy I really likes thinks I'm a freak and now he's asked some girl out. Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak and I have no friends. I don't want it to get easier. I want to be normal."

"I know." Mum gave me a sad smile. "Well maybe if you didn't dress so baggy. Wore a dress. Did something with your hair." She ran a hand through my hair. "How about we go shopping this weekend?" She suggested.

I smiled. "Thanks mum. I'd like that."

Mum hugged me. "How about I make your favourite for dinner? Double bacon cheeseburgers."

"That would be great." I nodded. "Thanks."

"And this boy whoever he is. If he doesn't see how great you are then he's so not worth it." Mum got up and left the room.

I sat up in bed and opened my laptop. I don't know why I did it I guess everyone needs to vent sometimes and it was private so it wasn't like anyone would ever read it. I made a blog.

 **Somebody's Girl: The Manifesto on How to be a Grim Reaper**

 **All my life I've been told you're special, you have this great destiny, a wonderful duty to help mankind pass over into the great unknown. Being a teenager sucks. Being a teenager and a Grim Reaper sucks even more. I mean who wants to date the girl who talks to herself? Or spends her time hanging around old people's homes, or cemeteries, or funeral homes or all of the above. So I'm a freak. I don't have a social life my best friend is a 40 year old librarian who hasn't been on a date in a long, long time. So what's a girl to do? My mum thinks that a change in wardrobe might help but I'm not so sure. All I know is I'm sick of living on the side lines. I'm sick of being nobody. Now I want to be somebody's girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody's Girl: The Manifesto on How to be a Grim Reaper**

 **So what does a Grim Reaper do with her spare time. Unlike popular belief I do not spend my free time dancing naked under the full moon or making voodoo dolls. My hobbies are film making, singing and roller derby. I LOVE to read. Since I was a little kid I'd read anything I could get my hands on. And I love science.**

 **People sometimes blame us for dying. But we're not the ones that cause the accidents, the diseases, the murders and so on. If it's not another human being it was the Gravlings. Ever heard of a show Dead Like Me, if you haven't you should really check it out. A lot of the stuff in there, they got right. I'm pretty sure one of the writers was a Reaper or at least knew a Reaper. Anyway I'm just Death's foot soldier, I show up on time, do my thing and go home.**

 **So what am I doing this Friday night. I'm writing on this blog and listening to the party going on at Lydia Martin's house across the street.**

I closed the lid on my laptop and laid back on my bed. My real phone beeped on the bedside table. Rolling onto my side I grabbed the phone and looked to see it was a text from the only friend I had. Gabriel was a Reaper like me. Between us we were the Reapers of Beacon Hills and we all had our separate divisions of death. I was accidental death and homicide. Gabriel was suicides and natural causes. I smiled seeing the message. "Mum, I'm going out." I jumped off my bed and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and my AC/DC T-shirt that had once been my dad's. I applied eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick.

"Where are you going?" Mum asked me.

"I'm going out with Gabe." I ran a hand through my hair.

Mum smiled. "Have fun."

I smiled back. "Thanks." I grabbed my bag and left the house in time to see Stiles jumping into his Jeep and speeding off. I grinned as Gabriel pulled up on his motorcycle. "Ready to have some fun?" He asked me, tossing me the spare helmet.

"Hell yes." I pulled on the helmet and jumped on the back of the bike.

Gabe and I headed to the nightclub known as Dune. It was the only decent club in Beacon Hills other than The Jungle but that was a gay bar and while Gabe and I were not homophobic neither of us were gay either. Gabe handed me a shot of tequila after we managed to fight our way to the bar and backed the shots before Gabe grabbed my hand and we fought our way into the middle of the dance floor.

It was the first time in weeks I actually did something fun. I enjoyed myself.

Somebody's Girl

Saturday seemed to pass in a blur. I reaped a couple of souls, worked a shift at the vets, read a book about Catherine of Aragon the first wife of King Henry the Eighth. It was good. In the evening I watched a little Netflix, finished my homework and read another book, my favourite The Odyssey.

Sunday I was working at the library. Mika had set me up working on the ledgers. I wasn't sure why we needed to keep records of all the souls we reaped.

"Er… Hello."

I looked up from the ledger and blinked seeing Stiles Stilinski walking into the library. "Are you lost?" I asked taking off my reading glasses.

Stiles frowned. "Erin? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"I work here." I stood up and stepped around the desk. "What can I do you for?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm looking for a book?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

I gasped. "Really? Here? In a library?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" He asked.

"Do you always have to say stupid things?" I countered. "And this is a reference library, try the other library you might have more luck." I turned to walk back to my desk

"Actually I'm looking for some reference books. On werewolves."

I stopped and turned around. "Werewolves?" I tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just. Online gaming."

"Uh huh." I breathed. "Well I think there's some books this way." I motioned for him to follow me.

"So you work here?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." I put my reading glasses back on and climbed up one of the ladders. "Okay werewolves… werewolves. Ah." I pulled a book out.

Stiles grinned. "You look like a librarian."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I am a librarian." I pointed out and handed him the book. "You can't take these out of the library." I handed him another book. "But if you want to photocopy any of the pages bring them to me and I'll fire up the machine." I climbed down from the ladder and took my reading glasses off allowing them to rest around my neck by the chain.

Stiles nodded. "Thanks. I'll just…" He motioned to one of the desks.

"Knock yourself out." I walked back over to my desk and continued to work on the ledger. About two hours later I got a message on my other phone. I checked the message and sighed. "Mika I have to go. Appointment." I called out grabbing my jacket.

Mika appeared from the back of the office. "Alright. Will you be coming back or will you lock up now?"

"Well since we actually have someone else in the library I'll come back. I shouldn't be more than an hour and I know you can't work the photocopier if he needs a photocopy." I told him.

Mika peered around me at where Stiles was sat. "Oh what's he doing here?"

I smiled. "Reading up on werewolves. Anyway I've gotta go, have fun." I patted him on the shoulder and left the library. Getting onto my bike and cycled off.

So I reaped the soul of an old woman who crashed her mobility scooter into the back of a dumpster truck. I stopped by the cafe to get a coffee and went back to the library. I was surprised to see Stiles still there when I walked back into the library. "You're still here?" I shut the door.

Stiles jumped. "Oh my god. Where did you go?"

"I had an appointment." I sipped my coffee.

"With death?" Stiles asked.

I smiled. "Nah an old lady in a mobility scooter." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Stiles frowned. "You're so weird."

"Funnily you're not the first person to say that to me." I walked past him.

"Yeah but I don't mean it like that. I actually think you're really cool. I mean you don't care what people think about you. You're so… badass." Stiles smiled at me.

I frowned. "Oh." I walked over to my desk and sat down. At closing time Stiles was still at the library. "Er… Stiles." I walked over to table he was still sat at. "We're closing."

Stiles looked up at me. "Holy crap is that the time?" He looked at his watch. "What should I do with the books?" He asked.

"Just leave them on the table. I'll put them away tomorrow." I told him.

Stiles stood up and followed me out of the library, shutting and locking the door. Stiles turned to me. "So will you be at school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought we talked about the stupid questions?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles smiled. "See you around Erin." He walked over to his Jeep.

I watched him drive away and tilted my head to the side. Today was the longest conversation I'd ever had with Stiles. It wasn't completely horrible. Shaking my head and turning my back on the road I picked up my bike and cycled home.

But as I peddled down the road thinking about the day gone I knew one thing for certain. Tomorrow was just another day.


	3. Chapter 3

I was late. Gabriel and I both had reapings at the hospital so he was going to pick me up in three minutes from the front of school and we were going to go together. I managed to fight my way out of school and was stopped by Lydia Martin and her new best friend, Allison who were blocking the stairway down into the parking lot.

"Excuse me." I called but they ignored me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Excuse me." I repeated a little louder and still they ignored me. Angry I decided to simply push my way past them. Now due to my long roller derby career I was very strong from shoving women down and off their roller skates. Now I will admit I misjudged how hard I pushed the two girls because one minute Allison was leaning against the railing and the next she was on the other side on her back clutching her arm. I however didn't even notice because I was already halfway across the car park and climbing onto the back of Gabe's motorcycle.

Somebody's Girl

I sighed and recrossed my legs looking around the waiting room of the hospital over my book. I was reading Les Miserables and I was halfway through the book. I turned the page and glanced up to see if Gabriel had finished and if my had arrived yet. I turned my right wrist slightly to check my watch and saw I had twenty minutes before A. Turner's ETD (Estimated Time of Death).

"Erin?"

I looked up over my reading glasses at Jackson Whittemore stood in front of me. "Jackson." I looked back down at my book and continued reading.

It was hard to believe that back when we were kids, Jackson and I were best friends. Our mums wee best friends and ergo we spent every minute of childhood together. Hell we even took bubblebaths together. And then I became a Reaper and he became the most popular boy in school and started dating Lydia Martin.

Speaking of Lydia she flounced over to Jackson and kissed him on the cheek. "You seen the doctor yet?" She asked.

Jackson shook his head.

I watched the exchange over my glasses and rolled my eyes.

Lydia turned and glared at me. "What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I've got an appointment." I turned the page of my book.

"You know you could have broken Allison's arm with that stunt." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "She's got a massive bruise on her arm."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Lydia gaped. "After school, you pushed Allison over the railing. You're such a fucking bitch Prince, no wonder you don't have any friends. You're such a freak!" She exclaimed. "What did Allison ever do to you?"

I should have explained that I didn't mean to push Allison over the railing, that it was an accident and I was sorry but she called me the f word. So instead I kept a blank expression on my face, shut my book with a snap and stood up, making sure to get in Lydia's face. "She was in my way." I looked Lydia up and down. "Just like you are now." I pushed past them and walked around the corner slumping in my seat and wrenched open my book again. I was vibrating I was that angry.

"Hey Erin."

I snapped my head up to look at Stiles and Scott. Scott was glaring at me like I'd killed his mum. "What?" I snapped at them.

"I thought you were a nice person Erin." Scott snapped at me. "I thought under that wall of sarcasm and harshness was someone that cared about people. But I guess I was wrong, you really are just a bitch." He turned and marched off in the direction of the morgue.

Stiles sat down next to me. "He's pissed about the thing with Allison." He explained.

I growled under my breath. "Oh my effing god it was an accident. I asked them to move twice so I just pushed my way past and I pushed a little too hard. I'm strong okay." I huffed and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't need this. I don't need some new girl whining that I'm a bully and a bitch and a freak. I have enough to deal with." I muttered to myself.

Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well I don't think you're a bitch."

"Maybe I should just be homeschooled." I rubbed my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stiles asked.

I sighed. "I have an appointment." I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes.

Stiles nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I chuckled. A. Turner wasn't in ten minutes. "Why do you bother talking to me? You'd have much better chances of being popular if you ignored me like everyone else."

Stiles shrugged. "I guess I never really saw the benefits of being popular. Plus you're more interesting to talk to." He nudged me.

I smiled at him and opened my mouth when a nurse said.

"Good evening Doctor Turner."

I turned my head and saw a man in a white coat talking to a nurse. I closed my book and stuffed it in my bag. "I've gotta go." I told Stiles and left making sure to bump into the good doctor. "Oh sorry." I ran my hand over his arm effectively collecting his soul. I slipped away and made my way outside to wait. I leant against the railing in the smoking area in the car park and lit up. I was halfway through my cigarette when it happened. Several people had gather to look up at a person stood on the roof ready to jump. I watch as the person flung themselves from the roof, falling on top of Doctor Turner.

And just like that Doctor Turner was stood next to me. "Am I dead?" He asked.

"Yep." I threw away my cigarette and placed my hand on his arm. "Come on Doc." I motioned for him to follow me away from the scene and towards the light. I waited a few more minutes and Gabriel left the hospital and joined me at the smoking area where I was smoking my second cigarette. "That was a messy one." I commented.

Gabe nodded. "Yep. Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded and took another drag on my cigarette.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked me.

I nodded again. "What do you think of home schooling?" I asked.

Gabe grinned. "I think you're far too awesome for home schooling. And anyone that makes you think about it isn't worth it." He wrapped an arm around me. "So drop the cancer stick and we'll go get something to eat." He winked at me.

I sighed. "Fine." I dropped my cigarette and followed him over to his motorcycle.

Somebody's Girl

I unlocked the door and stepped into the house. "Mum I'm home." I called out.

"Kitchen."

I closed my eyes and groaned internally. Great the school had already called her about the Allison thing. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "I can…"

"You pushed a girl over a railing." My mum exclaimed.

"Explain." I finished my sentence. "Look I asked them to move politely and they ignored me. Twice. I pushed my way past them and I guess I pushed a little too hard. It was an accident."

Mum sighed. "Well we're going to have to tell that to your principal tomorrow and you're going to need to apologise." She told her. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I already ate. I'm going to do my homework."

"Okay." Mum kissed the top of her head. "I'll bring you up a cup of tea?" She asked.

I nodded. "I love you."

Mum exhaled through her nose. "I love you too sweetie."

I walked upstairs and slumped in my desk chair and started my chemistry homework. I finished my homework and looked at the time. It was dark out and late but I was restless. I changed into a pair of leggings and a tank top, throwing on my purple hoodie and grabbed my iPod. "Mum I'm going for a run." I called out and ran out of the door before she could stop me. I ran down the road and into the woods. I found myself running the path to the Hale House. I don't know why my feet were taking me there but they were. I stopped at the edge of the trees and saw two people outside the house. Frowning I walked slowly towards them and saw it was Scott and Stiles and they were digging a hole. "What are you doing?"

Both boys jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around to look at me. Stiles clutched his chest, gasping for breath. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I could ask you two the same thing."

The two boys looked at each other and then down at the hole in the ground.

I took a step closer and looked down. "Why are you digging up a dead body?" I asked frowning.

"Because we're proving that Derek killed her." Stiles answered.

I frowned. "Derek Hale?" I asked.

It was the boys turn to frown in confusion. "You know Derek?" Scott asked.

"We've met." I replied. "And I'm pretty sure Derek didn't kill his own sister." I added with a tilt of my head. "Well I'm going to leave you two to do… Whatever it is you're doing." I shook my head and turned and ran off before either of them could stop me.

Somebody's Girl

The next morning found my mum and I sat in the Principal's office with Allison and her father glaring at us.

The Principal folded his hands on the desk. "Now Erin, I've already heard Miss Argent's side of the story so maybe you'd like to tell me what happened yesterday."

I sighed. "I had to go to an appointment after school and I was trying to leave but Allison and her friend Lydia were blocking my path. I asked them twice if they could move and they ignored me. So I pushed my way past them. I didn't mean to push so hard. I play roller derby and I forget my own strength sometimes. I'm really sorry Allison got hurt and it honestly wasn't intentional." I shook my head trying to keep my tone sincere.

Allison frowned. "Then why did you tell Lydia it was because I was in your way?" She snapped.

"Because Lydia pissed me off." I answered crossing my arms over my chest. "Look I'm sorry, really and I promise it won't happen again." I vowed.

Allison stared at me and I stared back.

The Principal sighed. "Well Erin I'm going to believe you since this is your first violation and your teachers have said you're not a violent person. So we'll settle for a week of lunchtime detentions with Mr Harris and a written apology to Allison. Do you think that's fair?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Mr Argent huffed. "Should be expelled." He mumbled under his breath.

Allison gave me a small smile and left with her dad leaving my mum and I sat in the office. My mum smiled. "Well if that's everything…" She stood up.

"Actually while I have you here Ms Prince." The Principal motioned for her to sit.

My mum sat back down.

The Principal smiled at her. "I've been talking with Erin's teachers and her grades are… perfect. We'd like to have her IQ tested if at all possible. Mr Harris especially had glowing things to say which is very rare. He'd like to place Erin in Sophomore AP Chemistry, Biology and Physics."

I raised my eyebrows. Wow. That wasn't something I had expected.

"What do you think sweetie?" Mum asked me.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

The Principal nodded. "Wonderful. I'll get that set up for you and Mr Harris said he'd speak to you personally after your next class. I shan't keep you any longer. And I hope this is the last time anything like this will happen to land you in my office."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Mum and I left the office and stood in the hallway. Mum gave me a hug before leaving for work and I made my way to English. Everyone stared at me when I entered but I simply ignored them, mumbled an apology to Mr Anderson and took my usual seat at the back of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support it's really encouraging to know people enjoy my work. If you'd like to see the new trailer for this story click on link below. Or go on youtube and search for Somebody's Girl Teen Wolf FanFiction Stiles/OC and my username is darkangel105 :)**

 **youtube watch?v=TlxyM5jqclE**

 **Stiles's POV**

"Dad when you said you had tickets to a jam tonight this wasn't what I thought you meant." I looked around the warehouse arena. "How do you even know about this?"

My dad grinned at me. "Your mum used to be a Slasher Chick."

I felt my eyes widen. "Really?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow mum was cool." I stood beside him as the lights went down and a siren sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the girls that'll make you beg for mercy, all the way from Iron Heights and here to kick ass it's the Iron Heights Hellcats." The announcer called. "Led by their captain Smashly Simpson known for her ruthlessness on the track."

People around me began to cheer and scream as a group of women skated out into the area dressed in make shift cheerleader uniforms. The team did a lap around the track doing various tricks and moves before skating into the centre of the ring.

"And from our hometown, three times national champions. They're here to make you scream. They're big. They're bad. They're here to kick ass. The SLASHER CHICKS."

I flinched at the loud boom of cheers and screams and catcalls as the second team skated out onto the track dressed in black really short, shorts and white tank tops with black fishnets. And that's when I saw her leading the team as she did a lap around the track.

"Led by their team captain Princess Sleia known for her speed and throwing the meanest hits. She's set the record for fastest lap around the track and has led the team to three national championships."

I gawped at Erin or Princess Sleia as she zoomed around the track giving high fives to a group of people at the front. She was smiling widely and looked amazing. She looked happy. I watched the tournament in awe as the girls pushed and shoved each other at high speed. I flinched when Erin took a really hard hit from one of the other girls and fell onto her side. I was amazed at how quickly she jumped up and continued. Could she be a werewolf too? How did she know about Derek and that the body was his sister anyway?

I always knew there was something odd about Erin Prince but I didn't think much of it. The Slasher Chicks won the tournament and did a lap of victory around the track before skating off.

Dad grinned at me. "Come on, I'm starving." He steered me away from the warehouse and over to the car before I got a chance to talk to Erin.

 **Erin's POV**

I walked into the library at my usual time at eight in the morning dressed in a pair of grey jeans and a dark blue hoodie. I frowned seeing Mika talking to some guy about my age in the library.

"Ah Erin. This is Noah. You're new partner." Mika introduced us

I frowned. "Partner?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do I need a partner?"

"Since the murder rate in the county has gone up. Noah will be taking over half of your accident reapings until this Alpha is dealt with." Mika sipped his coffee.

Noah smiled at me. "You're Erin Prince. I've heard so much about you, your family are like legendary Reapers." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Thanks." I mumbled. "What am I supposed to do with him?" I asked Mika.

Mika shrugged. "I don't know." He walked off into the back office.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. "Walk this way." I motioned for him to follow me over to the desks by the back office. "Sundays are ledger days. We have to fill out a list of souls reaped in the past week and put them into categories by last thought." I showed him.

Noah looked at the thick leather bound tomes and frowned. "Why don't you upload them onto the computer it would take half the time rather than writing them out by hand?"

I shrugged. "I find it therapeutic and you can't delete a book." I argued.

"But wouldn't it be easier."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You want to put all these onto a computer system be my guest." I told him and sat down at my own desk and opened up the ledger labelled 'Could Have, Should Have' and the file of pages that needed recording.

Noah nodded. "Okay I will." He sat down and pulled a laptop out of his bag.

We worked in silence for a few hours in the library when the door burst open and Stiles walked into the library with a determined look on his face. "Erin. I need to talk to you." He reached my desk and rested his hands on the desk.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Stiles glanced at Noah and did a double take. "Who's this?" He asked.

"That's Noah." I told him. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Stiles whispered.

I sighed and stood up closing the ledger. "Man the phones." I told Noah tossing him my other phone and followed Stiles out of the library into the parking lot. "What?"

"How do you know Derek Hale?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. "We met briefly a couple of days ago." I stuffed my hands into my hoodie pockets.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. "Then how did you know the body we found was his sister's?"

Shit! I had completely forgotten I'd said that. Rookie mistake. I scoffed. "Didn't you?"

"No!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're hiding something." He pointed at me. "Are you the Alpha?"

I frowned in confusion. "The what?"

"The Alpha. Did you kill Laura Hale? Are you a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

I laughed. "You're kidding right. Stiles there's no such thing as werewolves." I lied patting him on the shoulder. "I have to get back to work now. I think you should go home." I turned to walk back into the library.

"You were awesome last night." Stiles called out. "Princess Sleia."

I turned around. "What did you say?"

Stiles grinned. "I saw you last night at the roller derby thing. You were awesome on those skates and it was so cool. It was nice to see you happy." He told me.

I stared at him blankly. "Er… Thank you."

"You're not hurt are you? That er… Smashley. She hit you really hard a couple of times. Is it always so violent?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. '"Very. Last night was practically tame and I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises." I shrugged.

Stiles nodded. "Good. I mean not good that you got bruises but… That you're not really hurt. Because I don't want you hurt at all."

"Er…"

Noah burst out of the library. "You're phone." He tossed it to me.

I caught it and checked the message I had an hour. And I was hungry. "I gotta go. Appointment." I told Stiles turning to Noah. "Wanna come along?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Out in the field." He playfully punched my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Noah bit his lip.

"Catch ya later Stilinski." I gave Stiles a mock salute and grabbed the sleeve of Noah's shirt and pulled him along beside me.

"So who was that?" Noah asked me when we were out of ear shot.

I shrugged. "Just an acquaintance."

Noah frowned. "Not your boyfriend?"

I snorted. "I rarely do friends, let alone boyfriends." I told him. "Come on rookie." I slung my arm over his shoulder and led him towards the latest soul to be reaped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

 **Do I ever question my role in life? Why some people get to live and other's get to die? Do I ever stop and think why did that guy die? He had a wife and two kids, why couldn't the scumbag criminal who shot him have somehow died instead? And the honest answer is no.**

 **If I start doing that then… It'll make my job so much harder. It's just easier to work on the edges, never getting really attached to anyone.**

Noah and Mika wrestled a thrashing, swearing Erin to the ground and managed to tie her hands with cable ties and put a muzzle over her face to stop her from biting them.

"So is this a regular thing?" Noah asked as Mika shoved Erin into the back seat of his car.

"No." Mika closed the door on a scowling Erin. "Sometimes a particularly mean spirit won't want to move on and with reapers being susceptible to the dead the spirit tries to cling on in them." Mika pulled out his phone. "I need to call her mother to get ready for our arrival. Noah go fetch my bag."

Noah hurried inside.

Mika pressed the phone to his ear. "Trudy. It's happened again. Yeah get the room ready." He hung up the phone and looked at Erin panting in the car.

Somebody's Girl

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up to the Prince household. The station had received several calls from neighbours claiming to have heard screaming and the sounds of a fight going on inside. Everything seemed fine now. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary now. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Trudy Prince looked up from where she was making a cup of tea and walked to the door. "Sheriff Stilinski?" She blinked leaning in the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"Hi Trudy. We've had a few calls about a disturbance. Is everything okay?" John asked.

Trudy smiled. "Of course. I told Erin to turn down the horror movies. Teenagers huh? Sorry about the disturbance." She told him.

John chuckled. "Alright, well tell Erin to keep it down next time. Have a good night."

"You too." Trudy shut the door and went back upstairs to find Noah asleep in her daughter's desk chair and Erin sitting up in bed with her laptop on her lap. "Here you go sweetie."

Erin smiled. "Thanks mum." She asked the cup of tea. "It feels like someone ripped out my vocal chords and replaced them with sandpaper." Erin took a sip of tea and sighed.

Trudy patted her daughter's knee. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Erin shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to go to sleep." She set her tea down.

"Okay." Trudy stood up and shook Noah awake. "Noah why don't you crash in our spare room."

Noah started awake. "Sorry Mrs Prince. That would be wonderful thank you." He stood up and turned to Erin. "You okay?" He asked.

Erin nodded. "Never better."

"Does that happen often?" Noah asked.

"It's only happened to me eight times in the past two years." Erin shrugged.

Noah nodded. "Right, great."

Erin rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks. You didn't have to stay."

Noah shrugged. "We all need someone to watch our backs right?"

Erin smiled. "Well I'm glad you've got my back."

"I'm glad you've got mine too." Noah fist bumped Erin and followed her mum out of the room.

 **Erin's POV**

Mum made me stay off school the next day which I was thankful for because I was exhausted. By the time I managed to wake up at around one in the afternoon, Noah and I camped out in my room, sharing the large platter of food my mum had made. It turns out Noah and I had quite a bit in common. We were both major geeks, had a love for science and loved reading. Slowly I was beginning to realise that I had for the first time in years, made a real friend. Someone who actually got what I was going through. It was halfway through our conversation analysing the Game of Thrones books when the doorbell rang.

I frowned in confusion but shrugged and returned to arguing how pissed off I was about the portrayal of Daenerys Targaryen's and Khal Drogo's wedding night in the tv show.

"Erin. You have a visitor." Mum pushed open the door to reveal Stiles Stilinski stood awkwardly behind her. He gave me a small smile.

There was a brief silence which was broken by a phone. Noah pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and looked down at the screen. "I've gotta go. Catch ya later." Noah grinned at me and left slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks for letter me crash here tonight."

I watched my mum walk away with Noah leaving me and Stiles in the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Stiles blinked. "Oh right. I er… Brought you our assignments for the classes we're in together. I know you like to keep on top of things with your school work." He handed over some sheets of paper. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." I accepted the papers. "Thanks." I set them on the bed. "You want a cookie?" I motioned to the plate.

Stiles nodded. "Sure." He perched on the edge of the bed and snatched one of my mum's butterscotch cookies off the platter. "So who's that guy?" He asked.

I grinned picking at one of the cookies. "That's just Noah. He's a friend. He just moved here and he's working with me at the library." I explained.

Stiles frowned. "I didn't think you did friends?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm trying something new." I gave him a small smile.

Stiles nodded and looked around my room. "So this is your room? It's nice. You like Star Wars."

"I thought my roller derby name would have given that one away." I tilted my head to the side. "I love anything sci-fi or fantasy or horror. I'm a big horror fan." I nodded my head.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed from the entire bookshelf dedicated to Stephen King." Stiles looked at one of my bookshelves.

I smiled. "Those were my dad's. He introduced me to horror in all it's glory."

Stiles smiled. "Where is your dad?"

"He died just before my thirteenth birthday." I explained looking down at my hands.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry." Stiles apologised. "That must have sucked."

I reached for my tea and took a sip. "You have no idea."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually I kinda do." He mumbled.

I furrowed my brow in realisation. "Your mum, of course, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's okay." Stiles waved off my apology as I had his. "Did you know she used to be on your roller derby team?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. She was a legend." I set my mug down.

Stiles grinned. "Really?"

"Hell yes. There's this frame newspaper article in our locker room. Do you know she took our team to eleven national championships during her thirteen year captaincy?" I asked him.

Stiles shook his head.

I bit my lip. "She's kind of my hero." I admitted.

"Wow." Stiles sighed. "It's weird, you know to hear people talk about her."

I nodded. "Death is final. One day you're here, the next you're gone." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that. But just because we die, doesn't mean we stop living in the hearts of others."

Stiles smiled. "That's deep."

"I'm so deep paddling pools look at me in envy." I gasped placing a hand over my chest.

Stiles chuckled. "And we're back to the sarcasm."

I shrugged. "I'm 142 pounds of human. Sarcasm is my first line of defence." I sipped my tea which had gone cold but still tasted good.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Stiles shifted on the bed. "Well I should get going I'm supposed to be meeting my dad for dinner. Get well soon. School is boring without you."

I smiled. "Should be back on Wednesday."

Stiles nodded. "I'll see you Wednesday." He left my room.

I exhaled a long breath and slumped back into my pillows. "Well that was weird." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head and pulled my laptop towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

I returned to school on Wednesday with a new name on the phone and Noah by my side. Noah was filling me in on the animal attack that had occurred yesterday in the bus yard behind the school, where the school buses resided at the end of the day. I split off from Noah to venture to my locker and I was rearranging my books when someone called my name.

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Stiles walking towards me.

"Erin, you're back." Stiles grinned at me.

"Unfortunately." I replied dryly. "I said I'd be back on Wednesday." I reminded him.

Stiles nodded. "That you did. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awkward." I answered. "Why are you talking to me?" I looked around in confusion.

"I thought we were friends." Stiles frowned.

I frowned. "You did?"

Stiles nodded. "Well… Yeah. I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

I leant against my locker. "I'm not sure I see the advantage of a friendship. I mean we've never spoken for very long before. Are you sure you can meet the demands of being my friend? It's very challenging." I shook my head, teasing him further.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. "I… Well… Er… I…" He babbled.

I couldn't hide it anymore and smiled letting out a small laugh. "Relax. I'm kidding."

Stiles exhaled a breath. "That really wasn't funny." He shook his head.

"It was a little bit funny." I tilted my head to the side.

"Okay it was a little funny." Stiles agreed. "But still cruel."

I smiled. "Well I am evil at heart."

Stiles nodded. "Are you busy tonight?" He asked me suddenly.

I shook my head no.

"Do you fancy going bowling?" Stiles asked. "Scott is going with Allison and Lydia and Jackson are going and Scott asked if I wanted to go but I don't really want to be a fifth wheel and I thought… Erin's cool to hang out with, maybe she'll want to go. So here I am asking, do you want to go. Bowling. With me." Stiles trailed off.

I blinked. "Er… What time?"

"Seven." Stiles answered.

I glanced at my phone. I had to be at the hospital at a quarter to seven but if I got changed before I left work and biked really, really fast. I could make it. But did I want to? I mean I was a loner. I rarely hung out with more than one person at a time. Plus there was the whole Allison thing… "Do you think Scott would mind? I don't think I'm exactly his favourite person after the whole Allison thing." I tried to make the excuse.

Stiles however waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge."

I bit my lip. "I don't know Stiles… I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't ever really done the friendship thing and I'd like to but I really don't think it's the best idea." I shook my head.

"Come on it'll be fun." Stiles promised. "I mean if you get there and hate it. I promise I'll take you home and we can just hang out you and me and watch movies." He vowed. "Come on, please."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll have to meet you there. I have a few errands to run once I finish work."

Stiles grinned. "You are amazing. I'll see you there at seven." He gave me a quick hug and raced off down the corridor.

Somebody's Girl

I went home quickly before work to grab a change of clothes before speeding round to work. I arrived just in time and quickly hurried inside. Work seemed to drag. I don't know why I was excited to be honest. Tonight was probably going to suck and then what was I going to do. So I numbed my excitement telling myself tonight was going to be a complete disaster and I was probably wasting my time.

I quickly got ready in the bathroom at work. Changing into a pair of black to the knee shorts and a grey tank top with a red zip up hoodie. I ran my fingers through my hair, retouched the little makeup I wore and left with a hurried goodbye to Deaton.

The hospital was surprisingly quiet and I quickly found my reap without anyone questioning me as to why I was there. I walked into the room and over to the bed. The man was not in good shape and I could see why his time had expired. I gently placed my hand on his arm and gently removed the soul when Derek stepped into the room.

Derek shook his head. "No. Erin he has information I need." He pleaded with me.

I shrugged. "Sorry I'm just following orders. But I am early." I glanced at the clock. "You've got about five minutes, so I would make them count."

Derek nodded.

I walked past him and down the corridor heading back over to my bike and lit up a cigarette to calm my nerves before I went bowling. When I arrived in the car park they were all there waiting for me. I skidded to a stop next to Stiles and hopped off the bike.

"Oh sorry guys, I forgot to mention, I invited Erin." Stiles grinned at me.

Lydia pulled a face. "I'm not hanging out with the Beacon Hills freak show."

I gasped. "Lydia you shouldn't talk about your boyfriend like that."

Jackson sneered at me. "Still can't afford a car?"

"Still can't afford that personality transplant?" I shot back. "It's a real shame you got stuck with a stunted cave man personality Jackson. I mean if you were nicer I might even feel a little bit sorry for you." I snapped at him.

Jackson glared at me. "Fuck off Prince."

I gasped. "Wow great come back." I replied sarcastically. "You wound me with your wit."

Scott looked between Jackson and I and rubbed the back of his neck. "So are we still going bowling?" He asked.

"Hell yes. I can't wait to wipe the floor with you." Lydia glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Everyone started to walk towards the bowling alley. I looked at Stiles. "Told you this was a bad idea." She told him.

Stiles sighed. "Could you at least try to be nice?"

"Nice is not in my nature." I nudged him and started walking towards the bowling alley with Stiles not far behind me.

We all rented our shoes, picked our balls and the game began. We went by first name alphabetically. So Allison went first and bowled a spare. Then it was my turn. Now the thing is I have been bowling since I was five. My dad and I went bowling every weekend. If I hadn't gone into roller derby I could have gone into bowling. So when I heard Lydia mumble how funny this was going to be I decided to take no prisoners. I stepped up and swung my arm, the ball sped down the lane and smashed into the pins knocking them down for a perfect strike. I walked back to my seat and even high fived Stiles.

"Nice." Stiles complimented me.

"That was perfect form." Allison stared at me.

I shrugged. "Bowling was a thing I did with my dad every weekend."

"Oh." Allison nodded. "I used to go bowling with my dad too. But we haven't in a long time."

"You should." I replied. "Life's too short." I looked down at my hands.

There was a brief pause. "Alright McCall, you're up." Jackson broke the silence.

We all turned to watch Scott bowl a gutter.

Stiles quickly jumped up to take his turn. He bowled a good seven pins and retook his seat. Another seven turns and the first game ended. I won having continuously bowling strikes with Jackson not far behind in second, Lydia and Allison were tied in third, Stiles was behind them in fifth and Scott was last.

I glanced at Stiles and leant in. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Stiles nodded. "Hey guys, we're going to head off." He stood up and I mirrored him.

Scott looked crestfallen. "Already?"

"Yeah. I have to get home before my dad." Stiles shouldered his bag. "We'll see you guys later."

I gave the others a small smile. "Lets not do this again." I walked off after Stiles.

Stiles and I handed in our shoes and left the bowling alley. "So do you fancy coming back to mine and watching a movie?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Come on, you owe me after that." I motioned to the bowling alley.

Stiles nodded. "Okay, sling your bike in the back and we'll go."

"Okay." I helped him get my bike into the back and we drove around to my house. My mum was out of town for a few days so the house was empty. "Hungry?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Er… Your mum won't mind me being here will she?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. "And she's out of town so don't worry. Do you want a drink?" I asked. "We have juice, cola, fanta er… water." I looked through the fridge.

Stiles shuffled from foot to foot. "Juice would be good please."

I handed him a bottle of orange juice and grabbed one for myself. "Wanna order pizza?"

"Sure." Stiles nodded.

I pulled open the door and tossed him the menu. "Pick anything. I'll add it to my usual." I opened the bottle of juice and took a long drink.

Stiles handed me back the menu. "Er… Hawaiian?"

I nodded. "Sure. Living room is through there. DVDs are on the bookshelf. Pick anything." I told him taking the kitchen phone off the wall and dialled the number.

Stiles left the room and made his way into the living room.

I made the order, downed the rest of my juice and walked back into the living room to see Stiles was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on a few keys of the piano. He turned and looked at me. "I didn't know you played."

I shook my head. "I don't. Not the piano anyway. My mum does though." I explained. "I prefer the guitar." I shrugged.

Stiles nodded. "Er… I wasn't sure what you felt like watching."

I pressed my lips together and walked over to the bookshelf. I smiled and picked out a DVD. "This one." I turned and put it in the DVD player. I slumped on the couch and Stiles tentatively sat down next to me. I turned on the tv and the opening credits for the Princess Bride began to play.

Stiles glanced at me. "The Princess Bride?"

"Yeah. I love this movie." I told him.

"I've never seen it." Stiles looked back at the screen.

I grinned. "Then your mind is about to be blown away." I exclaimed and turned my attention to the screen. I adored this movie for many reasons. It was the movie my dad and I watched every time we got a chance. I knew it off by heart.

The food arrived halfway through the film and I jumped up to pay for it and brought it into the living room. "Here you go." I handed him a pizza box and settled down with my own.

At around ten and ten minutes into Ghostbusters, Stiles's phone began to ring. "Uh oh. It's my dad." He explained. "Hi dad… I'm hanging out with a friend… At her house… Yes her… Erin… Yes Erin Prince… Okay… Yep… Yes… Okay… Bye dad." Stiles hung up the phone. "I have to get home or I'm grounded until I'm forty. Something about a police enforced curfew." He shrugged.

I smiled. "No problem." I stood up and followed him to the door. "Thanks for making my night not completely suck." I smiled at him.

Stiles nodded. "No problem. I had fun."

"Yeah me too." I agreed. "I'll er… See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll be there." Stiles nodded he turned and walked halfway towards his Jeep before turning around again. "Do you want to go out Saturday?" He asked me.

I blinked. "What?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out? With me? Saturday?" He asked. "I mean er… I saw you have all the fast and furious movies and the fifth one comes out Friday. If you want to go?" Stiles asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that."

Stiles grinned. "Great. I'll check times." He waved to me and jumped into his Jeep.

I closed the front door after watching him drive off and leant against the heavy wood. I frowned. Did Stiles just ask me out on a date? No. No it's just a friends thing. Better not read anything into it Erin. After all, you're just starting to do the friend thing. Heaven help me if I try jumping in the deep end to the boyfriend thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Grim Reapers get days off? Why yes we do. They're very rare but if we ask really nicely then we do. Today is one of those rare days. I'm going out with a guy. I've never done this before. I push people away. No one wants to spend time with me.**

Okay I'll admit it. I'm nervous. Stiles was going to pick me up in an hour and I still hadn't figured out what I was going to wear.

"What are you doing up here?" My mum asked walking into the bedroom.

I looked up. "I'm so lame. I mean I'm not the girl who spends hours wondering what to wear to impress a guy but… I have nothing to wear." I sighed.

Mum smiled. "Wait here." She skipped out of the room and came back with a black dress. "Every girl needs a little black dress." She walked over to stand behind me and held up the dress so I could see it properly in the mirror.

"Mum it's gorgeous." I gasped.

"I wore this dress on my first date with your dad." Mum told me.

I smiled. "You know this isn't a date right?"

Mum rested her chin on my shoulder. "The boy is taking you to see a movie and then for dinner. It's a date sweetie." She told me.

I bit my lip. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Mum grinned. "Now go put this dress on." She ordered.

I smiled and slipped into my bathroom. I changed into the dress and walked back out. "What do you think?" I asked her running my hands over the fabric.

Mum gasped. "Oh honey you look beautiful." She stood up and steered me in front of the mirror. "I wish you'd think about growing your hair out again." Mum played with my short hair.

"Do I need to remind you why I keep it short?" I asked.

Mum chuckled. "No. Ooo let me do your make up. Please." My mum pleaded.

I laughed and smiled. "Okay."

Mum grinned. "Okay I'll be right back with my make up bag." She clapped her hands together and hurried out of the room.

So I let my mum poke and prod me with various make up brushes. She just finished applying lipstick to my lips when the doorbell sounded. Mum smiled at me. "I'll go answer that."

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty.

"Erin. Stiles is here." Mum called from downstairs.

I put on the pair of black flat shoes my mum had given me knowing how much I hated wearing heels. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Wow." Stiles breathed. "You look…"

I looked down at myself. "Awkward?"

"Beautiful." Stiles finished his sentence.

I felt my cheeks heat. "Thank you. You look very handsome." I smiled.

Mum smiled. "Aw you two are so cute." She grinned.

"Mum." I gasped.

"Sorry. Sorry." Mum held up her hands. "You two have fun. And have her home by midnight."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye mum." I pushed Stiles out of the door. "Sorry about her."

Stiles shook his head. "No I think it's sweet." He opened the passenger door to his Jeep. "Your chariot awaits my lady." He bowed to me.

I smiled. "You're such a goofball." I climbed into the Jeep.

"Yeah but you love it." Stiles closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. "So ready?"

I nodded.

While we drove we made small talk about school, parents and hobbies. Stiles asked me about my job at the library and about roller derby. It was nice. Really nice. We arrived at the cinema and Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and ran around to open my door for me.

"You know you don't have to be a perfect gentleman." I smiled at him.

"Well I was raised to be one so you are just going to have to get used to it." Stiles shut the door and offered me his arm. "May I escort you into the theatre?"

I laughed and linked arms with him. "You may."

We walked into the theatre together and Stiles bought the tickets after a ten minute fight over him paying for them which somehow he won and caused him to grin.

"Don't get use to it." I smiled at him.

Stiles shook his head. "I won't. What do you want to eat? Popcorn and M and Ms good?"

I pressed my lips together. "Can we have Reece's instead. Sorry I'm deathly allergic to M and Ms." I tilted my head to the side. "We've never been able to figure out why."

Stiles nodded. "No problem. Reece's pieces definitely top M and Ms anyway." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. You know I have a serious amount of fun walking into the M and M world store in New York with my mum. I walked in, did a 360 degree turn and just went aw and walked out." I laughed.

Stiles laughed with me.

I shook my head. "You should have seen the people in the store's faces." I made a blank face.

We doubled over laughing. Once we calmed down we got our food and walked into the theatre, snagging seats at the back. I couldn't help but smile when I felt Stiles arm snake around my shoulders. I leant in closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

After the movie I was so pumped from the adrenaline. I love the fast and furious movies. I love the action and the cars. God I love the cars. I couldn't help but talk about the movie as we left the cinema. It was when we reached the restaurant that I realised I'd been talking all the way there. I felt my cheeks heat up and stopped talking. "Sorry, I've been talking all the way here haven't I?"

Stiles shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who can ramble."

I gasped. "Shut up." I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow." Stiles rubbed his arm and then smiled opening the door to the restaurant. "Ladies first."

I shook my head with a smile and walked into the restaurant. I stood in the entry way as Stiles joined me. A waiter walked over to us with a smile. "Good evening, can I help you?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Erm… I have a table reserved under Stilinski."

The waiter checked a book. "Ah yes. Right this way." He motioned for us to follow him. We reached a booth and slid into the seats. The waiter handed us each a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked. "We have a rather lovely bottle of non alcoholic champagne."

"That sounds great." Stiles nodded glancing at me. "I mean are you okay with it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great."

The waiter walked away leaving us alone.

I looked around the restaurant and turned to Stiles. "This is amazing."

"My dad used to bring my mum here." Stiles explained. "The food is amazing and I've always wanted to share this place with someone special." He brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"And you picked me?" I asked. "Why?"

Stiles smiled. "Because you're beautiful and smart and funny. You drive me insane. I've never met someone who could actually match my sarcasm. And out of everyone you saw me."

I smiled. "Well how could I not? You rock the paid shirt. You're funny and smart and kind."

"Aw shucks." Stiles nudged me.

The waiter walked back over and showed us the bottle, placing two glasses on the table and poured us some into each glass. "Enjoy." He left the bottle in a stand by the table and left again.

Stiles handed me one of the glasses and held up his own. "To us."

I smiled. "To us." I clinked my glass against his.

"So what do you want to eat?" Stiles opened his menu.

I leant in to look with him. "Ooo the steak pasta bake sounds good." I glanced at him.

Stiles stared at me with those whiskey eyes and our faces seemed to get closer. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I closed my eyes.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter walked over.

I shifted away from Stiles and rubbed the back of my neck, taking a sip of drink.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I will have the spaghetti and meatballs please."

"And I'd love the steak pasta bake please." I smiled at the waiter.

The waiter smiled back. "Coming right up." He walked away.

The conversation went back to safer territories. We ate dinner and fought over the bill which Stiles lost and we split it. We walked back to the Jeep hand in hand. Stiles opened the passenger door and I stepped out. "Thank you for a wonderful night." I turned to face Stiles.

"Thanks for sharing it with me." Stiles replied. "I had a really great time."

"Me too." I agreed. "I should probably get inside." I motioned to the door.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I should get home too. I'll see you at school on Monday?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I'll be there."

Stiles turned and walked towards his Jeep before stopping and turned around. "Screw it." He walked over to me and pressed me against the door, crashing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We broke apart to breath and Stiles smiled at me. "Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Stiles." I kissed his nose and slipped into my house with a huge grin on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't stop smiling. I must look like an idiot but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine. Nothing could dampen my spirits.

"So you seem overly happy. Who are you and what have you done with Erin Prince?" Noah walked over to me.

I opened my locker. "Nothing. I'm allowed to be happy." I frowned as a note fell out of my locker. I knelt down and picked it up.

 _Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate - the most pure. Ours last night, left them all behind._

I smiled at the note and shook my head. "He's such a dork." I sighed and folded up the note.

Noah nudged me. "Stiles?"

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah I spent it with my dad. We went fishing."

I nodded. "Nice. I'll see you in history." I waved to him and walked into chemistry. I walked past Stiles and leant in. "You're such a dork." I whispered to him and continued on to my own seat.

I glanced at Stiles to see him grinning just like I was. I shook my head and looked down at my notebook and started taking down the notes on the board. The bell sounded and I jumped up packing away my things.

"Hey Buttercup." Stiles leant against my desk.

I smiled. "Hey." I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"So how do you feel about joining me at lunch for an MLT?" Stiles following me out of the classroom taking my hand in his.

"I told you Princess Bride would change your world." I smiled at him. "And yes to the lunch but no to the MLT. I'm not a big fan of mutton."

Stiles grinned. "As you wish." He kissed my cheek. "I'll meet you outside the cafeteria." He waved to me and walked off.

Somebody's Girl

I waved to Stiles seeing him waiting outside the cafeteria. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." Stiles kissed me on the cheek. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I nodded.

Stiles took my hand. "Then I have prepared an amazing feast just for you." He pulled me into the cafeteria and we sat down at a table. "In here I have the perfect lunch." Stiles opened a large tuppa wear box. "BLT sandwiches, no mutton in sight. Tangy cheese Doritos, homemade cookies. Made lovingly by myself I may add. And pink lemonade." He set down a flask.

I smiled. "This is awesome."

Stiles handed me a sandwich. "It's not too much is it?"

"No it's sweet." I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich. "Oh my god. This sandwich is amazing." I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Why thank you, I do try." Stiles nudged me.

"Hey can I score some of that lemonade please?" I asked Stiles.

"As you wish." Stiles poured me a cup.

"You're such dork." I smiled shaking my head.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. "Yeah but I'm your dork."

"Are you?" I asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. If you want me to be."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Stiles agreed. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm working at the animal clinic until late and then I'm probably going to do my homework and watch a couple of episodes of 90210." I answered. "Don't judge me it's a good show." I pointed at him. "I'm a sucker for teen dramas."

Stiles nodded. "Well could I maybe come over and watch them with you. If I bring dinner."

I blinked. "You're really going to watch 90210 with me?"

"Yep." Stiles smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Okay." I nodded. "Seven good?"

Stiles nodded. "Seven is great."

Somebody's Girl

I checked my phone again that night, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"How late is he?" Mum asked me.

"An hour." I opened the freeze and pulled out the carton of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. "I'm going to go up to my room and enjoy the company of the most reliable men in my life." I walked back upstairs and shut my bedroom door.

Half an hour later there was a knock on my bedroom door. I paused the episode on my laptop and got up. I opened the door to reveal a flustered Stiles. "I am so, so sorry." Stiles apologised.

I leant against the doorframe and crossed my arms over my chest. "You're an hour and a half late."

"I know. I'm really sorry." Stiles begged.

"You could have called." I tilted my head to the side.

Stiles sighed. "I know, I screwed up big time. Would you believe me if I said it was a matter of life and death?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Okay, lets make a deal. If anything… life or death… happens again on either of our sides. We'll call each other?" I asked.

Stiles nodded. "Deal."

"Come on then. The drama is escalating. Dixon just broke up with Silver." I pulled him over to the bed and we sat down. I hit play and rested my head on his chest.

"So who's who?" Stiles asked.

I explained the characters and caught him up as we watched. We were halfway through episode 15 when my other phone beeped on the bedside table. I sighed and grabbed the phone. I looked down at the text message. A four in the morning run, fun. I shook my head and placed the phone on the bedside table.

Stiles smiled. "You know phones have really advanced since the early two thousands."

"I know. It's just a thing for work." I rolled my eyes.

"At the animal clinic?" Stiles frowned.

I shook my head. "The library."

Stiles looked confused. "Why do you need a phone for the library?" He asked.

"Sometimes Mika asks me to find books for him or go check to make sure no one has broken in or he needs me to go and I take books round to the old folk's home for him." I explained/lied my ass off. I mean what could I say? I get messages giving details on souls I needed to reap? And I mean it wasn't a complete lie. I did do all those things. So why did I feel so guilty?

Stiles nodded. "Cool." There was a brief pause. "Hey do you know Derek Hale?"

I frowned. "Er… Sort of. Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "I just… ran into him today and he mentioned you."

"Oh." I turned my attention back to the screen.

About half an hour later my mum knocked on the door. "Hey kids. Sorry Stiles but it's a school night and it is ten o'clock." She smiled at us.

Stiles nodded. "Yes." He stood up and I followed him downstairs.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Stiles asked as we stood by the door.

"I'll be there."

Stiles grinned. "Great. Night." He pecked me on the lips.

"Night." I smiled and watched him leave.


	9. Chapter 9

My phone started ringing in my bag as I walked into my bedroom. I'd just finished a shift at the animal clinic and now I was ready for a hot bath, dinner and bed. I dumped my bag on the bed and pulled out my phone. Flopping onto my bed I answered the phone.

"Dark Lord Voldemort speaking." I smiled to myself.

"Wow, Lord Voldemort, you have a very girly voice." Stiles replied down the phone.

I chuckled. "Good evening Stiles."

"Please, please, please tell me Navid and Adrianna get back together." Stiles pleaded down the phone. "I mean he's such a nice guy and lord knows Adrianna deserves a nice guy."

I sat up. "Are you watching 90210?"

"Maybe." Stiles replied. "I went back to the beginning of season one because I wanted to at least understand what we were watching… I'm hooked. I think you should know you've created a monster." Stiles told me.

I smiled. "Well I fully apologise. And I'm not telling you, you'll have to watch and find out."

"Well do you want to come over and watch it with me. My dad's working the night shift and we could order far too much junk food for possible consumption." Stiles suggested.

I smiled. We hadn't hung out since Monday and although we'd spent time at school it would be nice to see him. "Yeah. I'll be with you shortly."

"I await your presence." Stiles hung up.

I got up and checked myself in the mirror. I looked ok and I quickly changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized Star Wars t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. I pulled my boots back on and wrote a note to my mum telling her where I'd gone. She was also working a night shift doing inventory at the bookstore and since it was Friday she wouldn't mind. I slung my bag over my shoulder making sure I had everything I'd need and left.

Stiles opened the door when I knocked with a huge grin on his face. "Hey come on in." He motioned me inside and shut the door. "You look beautiful." He kissed me softly.

"I'm not exactly dressed to impress." I pointed out, kicking off my shoes.

"You'd look beautiful in a burlap sack." Stiles told me. "So I have everything set up in the living room and I ordered your favourite."

I smiled. "Peperoni and pineapple?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep." He led me into the living room. "Now I haven't watched any further than episode fifteen." We curled up on the couch and Stiles hit play on the next episode.

We watched five more episodes before we decided to call it a night.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be fine. I've got my taser." I pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later." I waved to him and walked down the street towards home.

Somebody's Girl

I got off my bike and looked up at the old house. I sighed. "Just another day in paradise." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the house. I turned on my flashlight and looked around. "Hello." I called out.

"Who's there?" A small voice called out.

I walked into what must have been a nursery and saw a little girl curled up in the corner clutching a worn soft toy rabbit. "Hi." I smiled at her crouching down. "It's okay, my name's Erin. What's yours?" I asked her.

"Sapphire." The girl answered.

"That's such a pretty name. I wish I had a pretty name like Sapphire." I told her softly.

"Where's my mummy and daddy?" Sapphire asked me.

I smiled. "They're in a special place. And they asked me to bring you there." I answered.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, he won't let me leave." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

The door behind us banged shut and the table flipped over.

"Him." Sapphire looked behind me.

I jumped up and whipped around to see a tall bulky man stood in front of me. "You need to let her go." I told him.

"No." The man shook his head.

"She needs to be with her parents." I argued. "And you need to move on too."

"Get out." The man snarled.

I shook my head. "Not going to happen." I kicked him in the stomach. "Sapphire run." I told the little girl wrenching open the door and let her run out of the room. I turned as the poltergeist grabbed me around the middle. I kicked him in the knee and smashed my elbow into his face. I managed to scramble to the landing and saw Sapphire at the bottom of the stairs and the lights not far behind her. I smiled at her. "Go into the light. It's okay, they're waiting for you." I told her.

"Thank you." Sapphire ran into the light and vanished.

"NO!" The man hollered and catching me off guard and pushed me down the stairs.

I screamed as I tumbled down the stairs and landed on my leg and cried out when it snapped. I don't know how long I was laying there in agony when the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski and one of his deputies walked into the house. "Hey Sheriff."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Again Erin?"

"Think you can give me the lecture once I get my leg seen to?" I asked.

"We're going to need an ambulance." Sheriff Stilinski said into his radio. "Go wait outside for the ambulance." The Sheriff instructed the deputy.

The deputy nodded and left.

The Sheriff sat down next to me. "I'm not going to move you until the EMTs get here. So what were you doing here?" He asked.

"I was picking up a book. Mr Parker borrowed it and Mika asked me to pick it up. He had permission for me to be here. I have the keys." I panted through the pain. "How long till the ambulance gets here?" I asked trying to move which was a really bad idea.

The Sheriff smiled. "Don't worry it'll be here soon. So my son has been rather happy recently you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked.

I smiled. "I might know a little about that. This is going to sound really lame but this really hurts. Would you… hold my hand?" I asked him.

The Sheriff nodded and took my hand. "You're going to be okay. Ambulance will be here any minute." He promised.

The EMTs arrived. It was a hairline fracture. I'm not going to lie I screamed and cried when they lifted me onto the stretcher.

Somebody's Girl

I lay on the hospital bed with a book when Melissa McCall walked in to give me my pain meds. I gave her a big smile. "Hi Melissa, you're looking amazing today."

"Good morning Erin. You know how to treat your nurses." She walked over to the end of the bed to look at my charts.

"Of course. You bring me my food and more importantly my pain medication." I set my book down.

Melissa smiled. "Well you'll be pleased to know you're getting out today."

I grinned. "Yay."

"Oh and you have a visitor." Melissa smiled, giving me my meds and left.

A few seconds later Stiles walked into the room carrying the biggest bunch of flowers I've ever seen. "Hey." He set the flowers down and walked over to kiss me on the cheek. "My dad told me what happened. How are you feeling?" He asked perching on the edge of the bed.

I smiled at him. "Great now Mel has given me my pain killers. Those flowers are so pretty."

"Well they're for you." Stiles told me. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Sharpie. "Sign your cast?" He asked.

I smiled. "Go for it."

Stiles spent ten minutes drawing a really cool robot on my cast followed by a few hearts and his name with a get well soon message.

My mum arrived a few minutes later and Stiles left the room while she and Melissa helped me get dressed. I was helped into the wheelchair and pushed out of the room with the flowers from Stiles in my lap. Stiles jumped up from the waiting room chair and he pushed me down the hallway.

"So how long are you going to be in cast?" Stiles asked.

"Anywhere up to eight weeks." I told him. "And I'm not allowed to go to school or work or anywhere. I have to rest apparently which sucks. My mum's arranging for all my school work to be sent to me so I can keep up." I sighed.

Mum joined us at the car and opened the door. Mum and Stiles helped me into the car. "Would you like to join us for lunch Stiles?" Mum asked him.

Stiles nodded. "I'd like that very much Mrs Prince."

"Please call me Trudy. We'll see you back at the house." Mum walked around to the driver's side.

"I'll see you in a bit." Stiles leant down and pecked me on the lips. He stepped back and closed the door. Giving me a wave before walking to his Jeep.

Mum smiled at me. "That boy is just too cute."

I smiled to myself. "I can't believe he picked me."

"Of course he picked you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, there's no one like you." Mum winked at me, before starting the engine and driving off.


	10. Chapter 10

I glanced down at my phone and sighed. Apparently broken bones didn't stop me from doing my job. At least now, being on crutches I didn't have to have Noah with me. Tonight I was reaping the guy at the video store. I hobbled in on my crutches and looked around.

"Can I help you?" The guy working in the store asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Cabin in the Woods and Poltergeist?" I asked.

The guy showed me to the horror section. "Here you go." He handed me the DVDs. "Anything else?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Er… Priscilla Queen of the Desert and Starter for 10." I told him.

"No problem." He motioned for me to follow him. "So night in alone?" He asked me.

"The boyfriend is spending the night with his dad and I'm spending mine with my mum." I explained. "So we both got to pick two films. Three guesses which ones are mine."

"I'm going to go with the horror films." He tilted his head to the side.

I smiled. "Well done."

He grabbed the films and walked over to the checkout. "Well have a great night." He held out the bag with the films inside.

I nodded. "You too." I ran my hand over his arm before taking the bag. I turned and hobbled out of the video store. I didn't notice Jackson and Lydia pull up, nor the big black monster climbing the roof. I made my way home to my mum who had dinner and snacks ready.

We'd just finished watching Starter for Ten and started Poltergeist when there was a knock at the door. Mum jumped out of her skin and started laughing. Shaking her head, she got up and walked to the door. "Sheriff? What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Erin, Trudy."

"Well please, come in." Mum invited the Sheriff in.

John Stilinski walked into the living room with a small smile on his face. "Hi Erin. How's the leg?"

I sighed. "Annoying. What can I do you for Sheriff?"

"You were at the video store tonight?" The Sheriff asked.

I motioned to the television. "Does this answer your question? Why?"

"The video store clerk was murdered tonight. We think it was another animal attack. Did you see anything while you were there?" The Sheriff answered.

I shook my head. "No sorry. He's dead. Oh my god I only spoke to him a few hours ago."

John smiled at me. "I suppose it's life. Well I'll leave you to your movies. You'll have to come round for dinner soon Erin." He told me.

I nodded. "I'd love to."

"Well have a good night. Hope you're leg heals quickly."

"You and me both."

I smiled and watched mum show the Sheriff out. I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair.

Mum walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the armchair I was sat on. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"My job sucks." I shifted on the armchair.

Mum sighed. "I know." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You know it gets better. Look at me and your dad. Don't stop living your life because you help those who's lives have ended."

I smiled. "Someone else once said that to me."

"Well they must have been very smart." Mum smiled. "So when are you seeing Stiles again?"

"He's picking me up tomorrow after school and we're gonna hang out at his house." I stretched.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Mum asked.

I bit my lip. "I… I don't know. What was it like when you and dad met?" I asked curiously.

Mum smiled. "Well you know we met at a funeral?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"He was there seeing through a reaping and it was my best friend's brother. We got talking and found we had a lot in common. Your dad was so shy bless him. So I gave him my number and we went out for coffee. The rest is history." Mum smiled. "It was this huge rush you know. But it was the little things. Like he'd leave me notes around the house on post-its. Being with your dad just felt so right. Like we were two jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit together." Mum exhaled a long breath.

I squeezed her hand. "I miss him too."

Mum nodded. "I know sweetie. So do I need to prepare myself for the worst at this parent/teacher conference tomorrow?" She asked.

I laughed. "Mum, it's me we're talking about. Straight A student. Pretty much an introvert until a few weeks ago." I smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about." I shook my head.

"That's what I like to hear." Mum smiled at me. "Come on lets finish this movie." She hit play and slumped back on her seat on the couch.

Somebody's Girl

I was so ready to get out of the house the next day that I practically jumped Stiles when he walked through the door.

"Hey." Stiles kissed me. "How's the leg?"

"Annoying." I tilted my head to the side. "Can we get out of here?" I asked him.

Stiles smiled. "We certainly can." He bent down and swooped my legs into his arms.

I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Carrying you to your chariot." Stiles answered and carried me out of the house.

I was surprised at how strong he was but I kind of liked it. I could feel my heart racing in my chest being this close to him. I could smell his cologne mixed with a minty smell.

Stiles set me down by the Jeep and opened the door before helping me climb in. He ran back to the house to close the door and grab my bag and crutches. Stiles climbed into the Jeep having loaded my stuff into the back. "So what do you want to do? We could go grab something to eat at Toby's to go, then head back to my place for a movie and ice cream." He suggested.

I smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"So how was your day dear?" Stiles asked starting up the engine.

"Well after I dropped the kids off at school, I went to the spa and had a lovely massage before having lunch at the country club with the ladies and then I had a few martinis and watched my daytime television while writing my blog on the day to day life of the average housewife. And what about you darling?" I replied in an exaggerated 'posh' voice.

Stiles grinned. "Well work was really slow today and then the lads and I went to the gym to pump some iron." He chuckled.

I smiled and shook my head. "On a more serious note. My day was pretty boring. I did my set work for school, wrote a bit of music and watched crappy daytime tv. How was school?"

"Boring without you." Stiles replied.

"Good answer." I nodded. "So are you worried about tonight?" I asked.

Stiles frowned. "Why? What's tonight?"

I laughed. "Parent/teacher conferences." I reminded him.

Stiles's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh. No not really. You?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. Being an introvert meant my grades are near perfect."

"Snap." Stiles smiled. "Do you mind if we stop by Lydia's to check on her. She wasn't at school today and they were at the video store last night when the animal like burst through the window."

I blinked. "Oh. You… Yeah. Yeah. Sure." I leant back in the seat and looked out the window. Was I Stiles's distraction. No. No. Stiles was a nice guy. He cared about people. I was not going to be the jealous, paranoid girlfriend.

I waited in the Jeep while Stiles went to check on Lydia. He came out of the house looking pale and stunned. "Are you okay?" I asked him as he climbed into the Jeep.

"Hm?" Stiles looked at me. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Come on, I promised you food." He smiled at me and drove off.

Somebody's Girl

We were camped out on Stiles's bed with his laptop between us. Since the car ride to Lydia's, Stiles had been acting a little weirder than usual. And had been taking an odd amount of trips to the bathroom. Right now I was resting my head on his chest and was almost half asleep when his dad poked his head round the door.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." The Sheriff pleaded with Stiles

Stiles bit his lip. "Depends on how you define 'good news'." He tilted his head to the side.

The Sheriff pressed his lips together. "I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues." He answered.

"You might want to rethink that definition." Stiles replied.

"Nuff said. Nice to see you again Erin. Did you enjoy your movies last night?" The Sheriff asked me with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "Lets just say I think my mum got a little bit too freaked out by Poltergeist. So we had to revert to Pricilla Queen of the Desert." I shrugged.

The Sheriff chuckled. "Well you two have a nice night. I'll see you later." He turned and left.

"When did you see my dad last night?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Oh I was at the video store very shortly before the er… animal attack. He came by last night to see if I saw anything." I explained. "Which I didn't before you ask."

Stiles nodded. "Right."

Somebody's Girl

Stiles dropped me off about nine. "Thanks for today." He smiled at me. "You might not know this but without you I'd probably have gone crazy by now." Stiles pecked me on the lips.

I smiled. "Well I had fun." I leant on my crutches.

"You're amazing." Stiles told me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as Stiles stepped closer into my body. I suddenly felt something vibrating against my leg. "I really hope that's your phone." I whispered.

Stiles cleared his throat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Okay so now you decide to answer my calls." He snapped down the phone. "What? I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "My dad's been in an accident. I have to go." He ran a hand through his hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Stiles shook his head. "Aparently a mountain lion came onto school grounds and a car backed into him. I have to go."

I nodded again. "Yes, go. Just drive carefully and call when you know anything." I kissed his cheek and watched him bolt to his Jeep. I quickly pulled my other phone out of my bag and let out a sigh of relief to see the no messages sign. I let myself into the house and grabbed the phone calling my mum's cell.

"Hello."

"Mum are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine. It's just a little chaotic here. Has anyone reached Stiles about his dad?" Mum asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. He left for the hospital about ten minutes ago."

"Okay. I shouldn't be too long. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just going to take some pain meds, go to bed and wait to hear from Stiles. He said he'd call to let me know how things went. But I'm guessing it'll be okay. No messages." I told her.

"Well that's certainly a relief. Well don't stay up too late and I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and went up to my room. I struggled into some PJs and climbed into bed. with a book. Stiles called an hour later.

"Hey, how's your dad?" I answered the phone.

"He's going to be ok. Just bruised his back. What is it with the people I love trying to give me heart attacks by injuring themselves?" Stiles asked.

I blinked. Did he just say, what I thought he said? I swallowed. "So- So er… He's going to be okay?" I asked ignoring the people he loved bit because he couldn't really love me. I mean he was probably just talking about his dad and I didn't want to make things awkward between us.

"Yeah. I've just got to force him to rest for the weekend. Do you realise how hard that's going to be?" Stiles asked. "I'm probably going to have to handcuff him to the couch."

I laughed. "Really not a mental image I wanted."

Stiles chuckled. "Sorry. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading and waiting for my mum to get home." I laid back against the pillows on my bed.

"Cool. So I'll er… I'll call you tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Wish you're dad a get well soon from me." I told him.

"I will. Thanks Erin." Stiles replied.

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "Okay I think I hear my mum, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." I hung up the phone quickly not even registering the last two words to come out of my mouth. I turned off my bedside light, plugged my phone in to charge and promptly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I hopped into the hospital the next day with mum for my four week check up. I was helped into a wheelchair and pushed into the x-ray department. I was returned to the waiting room to sit with my mum which was when my mum decided to bring up an interesting topic.

"Erin honey, how would you feel if I… started dating?" Mum asked me.

I frowned. "Dating? You?"

Mum nodded. "Would it bother you?"

"Mum, it's been three years. It wouldn't bother me." I shook my head. "So… who's the lucky guy?"

"Bobby Finstock." Mum bit her lip.

I blinked. "M-My teacher?" I asked her. "My teacher Coach Finstock?"

Mum sighed. "It just happened. After the mountain lion at the conference, well he looked after me because I must admit I did freak out and it was nice."

Then the doctor decided to arrive. "Well Miss Prince the good news is, it looks like you can have your cast off early. The bad news is you're going to need to wear a brace for at least three more weeks. But you won't have to use crutches anymore."

"Woop, woop." I waved my hands in the air.

"Well I shall leave you in the capable hands of Nurse McCall." The doctor smiled and walked away.

Melissa walked over with the wheelchair. "Hop on kid."

I smiled and as gracefully as possible hopped into the wheelchair. "S'later mum." I waved to my mum as I was wheeled down the corridor.

Somebody's Girl

"So honey, are we going to talk about…" Mum trailed off as we sat in the car waiting for the traffic light to go from red to green.

I sighed and smiled. "Only you could go to a parent/teacher conference and come out with a date."

Mum chuckled. "So it's okay?"

"Well the kids at school already mock me senseless so why not add another reason to?" I joked.

Mum gave me a guilty look. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Mum don't be sorry. Seriously. Go on a date. Have fun." I smiled.

"You're the best daughter in the world." Mum smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I know. So would you mind dropping me off at Stiles's house so I can bring them food and treats?" I asked holding up the two white bags.

Mum nodded. "I think I can stretch to that." She drove us round to the Stilinski house.

"See you tonight." I kissed her cheek and hopped out of the car. I carried the bags up the path to the house and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Stay on that couch." I heard Stiles yell from the other side of the door causing me to smile and shake my head.

Stiles opened the door and smiled. "Erin. Hey. No cast."

I shook my head. "Nope, three more weeks and I'll be fighting fit." I smiled. "I come baring provisions." I held up the bags. "Food, beer, DVDs…"

"If she has food and beer let her in." I heard Stiles's dad call from the living room.

"Well you heard the man let me in." I grinned at him. "Or are you going to leave your girlfriend cold on the doorstep?" I tilted my head to the side.

Stiles smiled. "I would never do that you." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me. "Come on in." He motioned me inside.

I hobbled into the house and followed Stiles into the living room. "Hey Sheriff." I smiled at the man pinned down on the couch by pillows and a duvet.

"Erin! Thank god you're here. Please explain to my son that I'm fine." John grabbed my hand.

I laughed. "Sorry, you raised stubborn son." I whispered giving him a wink. "I can offer you a beer, some curly fries and The Raiders of the Lost Arch." I smiled at him.

John smiled. "Stiles marry this girl."

I felt my cheeks heat up but not as much as Stiles's cheeks did.

Stiles rolled his eyes and motioned for me to have a seat while he unloaded the goodies. A few minutes later we were all chowing down on the food and watching Indiana Jones. Stiles and I ended up curled in to one another on one couch with Stiles's dad on the other. The end credits rolled on the screen to the infamous theme tune.

John sighed. "Well this old man is going to take his pain meds and take a nap." He pulled himself off the couch and clapped a hand on Stiles's shoulder before moving slowly into the kitchen.

Stiles kissed the top of my head. "Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it." I shook my head.

Stiles's phone buzzed on the arm of the couch. He looked at the caller ID and hit ignore.

I frowned. "You can answer that."

"It's okay, I don't want to." Stiles shook his head and leant in to kiss me when my phone started to ring in my pocket. Stiles moved back. "Do you need to answer that?"

I nodded and pulled my phone out. "Hey Gabe." I answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful. So… My band is playing at the Dune on Friday night." Gabe told me.

I smiled. "Really that's amazing."

"Well our opening act dropped out and I was thinking if I had this really awesome singer/songwriter friend who was available on Friday night." Gabe replied.

"With me being the singer/songwriter friend?" I asked.

"Please, please, please Erin." Gabe pleaded.

I sighed. "Well since it's you. What time do you want me for sound checks?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Erin I love you. Sound checks are at six. Doors open at quarter past seven. You'll be on at half seven to play until twenty past eight and we'll go on at half eight is that okay?" Gabe asked.

I nodded. "Sounds great. I'll see you then. I will of course require a stool or something to sit on because of the leg." I tilted my head to the side.

"No problem." Gabe told me. "Later hun."

I smiled. "Later." I hung up the phone.

Stiles smiled at me. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh er… My friend Gabriel his band is playing at the Dune on Friday. Anyway their opener dropped out and he was wondering if I'd step in." I shifted on the couch.

"That's awesome. So would it be lame for your boyfriend to come cheer you on?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Not at all. I'd love for you to be there."

Stiles smiled. "Great. We should invite Allison and Scott too."

"Really?" I bit my lip.

"What is it?" Stiles asked me.

I sighed. "Well… They're not really my friends. And I don't know I've spent so long alone and I'm scared that… if I let people in…" I ran a hand through my hair.

"You're scared they'll leave. That it will all have been a big joke." Stiles placed his hand over mine and squeezed my hand. "Erin. If you don't let anyone in, you'll miss out on so much."

"I know." I gave him a small smile. "Okay. Lets invite Scott and Allison. I'll see if I can score backstage passes." I nodded.

Stiles smiled. "Great."

"So er… Do you want to watch Princess Bride or the Shining?" I asked pulling the DVDs out of the bag and held them up.

"I've never seen the Shining so we can give that a go." Stiles nodded.

I handed him the DVD. "I'm not going to ask how you've not seen the Shining because it's a classic. So I'm just going to let you be blow away."

Stiles chuckled and put the DVD in. He moved back to the couch and wrapped his arm around me as I curled up into his side.


	12. Chapter 12

"Erin can you get the door." My mum called.

It was Wednesday and it was time for my mum's big date. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a smartly dressed Coach Bobby Finstock. I smiled at him. "Hey Coach."

"Erin." Coach gave me an awkward smile.

I bit my lip. "Er… Come in?" I stepped aside to let him in to the house.

Coach stepped into the house carrying a bag and a bunch of flowers. "So er… Your mum told me you like movies and roller derby so I thought you might like this." He offered me a DVD from the bag. "It's a great film."

I looked down at the DVD in shock. "You didn't have to…"

"Well I wanted to." Bobby replied. "So er… This weird for you?" He asked.

I smiled. "A little." I nodded.

Bobby smiled. "Don't worry it's a little weird for me too. Just so you know though, this isn't going to affect our teacher/student relationship at school. I'll continue to treat you like any other student." He told me.

I nodded. "And I'll treat you like any other teacher. Except if you hurt my mum and then I'll treat you like the man who broke my mum's heart." I smirked at him.

Bobby nodded. "Duly noted. Wow."

My mum walked down the stairs dressed in a cream knee length dress with a black wrap around her shoulders. She smiled at Bobby and stopped in front of us. "Bobby."

"Trudy. You look… Wow." He realised he was holding the flowers. "Oh these are for you." He held out the daisies.

Mum gasped. "Oh they're beautiful." She beamed accepting the flowers. "I'll just go put them in some water." She made for the kitchen but I stopped her.

"It's okay mum I'll do it. You kids go and have fun." I teased, taking the flowers from her.

"Okay." Mum nodded. "You going to be alright?" She asked.

I smiled. "Mum I'll be fine. Thanks for the DVD Coach." I thanked Bobby.

Bobby smiled. "Outside of school you're welcome to call me Bobby."

I nodded. "For now I'll stick with Coach."

"No problem kid. Enjoy the film. Shall we?" Bobby offered his arm to mum.

I couldn't help but smile. Mum had found an adorable dork too.

Ten minutes later there's a knock at the door. I smiled and walked over to the door. Stiles grinned at me from the other side and stepped in. "Hey." I pulled him into the house and kissed him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, kicking the door closed with his foot.

I broke away with a smile. "Do you er… Want to go upstairs?" I asked breathlessly.

"Really?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles kissed me. "Lead the way." He smiled at me.

I took his hand and we walked up the stairs. I filled the room with candles and lit a stick of vanilla incense. I wanted tonight to be special because it was a special night. I don't know when I decided I wanted to lose my virginity to Stiles. It must have been the night of the parent teacher conferences. So I'd talked to my Mum about it because I'd promised her I would and she helped me. Took me to the doctor and got me on the pill and bought me some condoms because she wanted to make sure I was ready. It's really great that I can talk to my mum about this stuff and know she trusts me with my decision.

"Wow." Stiles looked around my room.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Is it too much?" I asked biting my lip.

Stiles shook his head. "No, no. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Unless you don't want…"

"No. No I just. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you or… like expecting you to." He shook his head. "Because I don't."

I smiled. "This is my choice Stiles and I can't think of anyone else I would want to share my first time with." I took his hand in mine.

Stiles grinned. "You're amazing."

I tugged him in for a kiss and we moved to sit on my bed. Next I was laying on my back with Stiles on top of me. He was really careful not to put any pressure on my leg.

Somebody's Girl

Afterwards we lay in my bed with my head resting on his chest. I was kind of achy and it had hurt but it was about as good as I thought it would be and to be that close with someone who cared about me… Just wow.

"Wow." Stiles looked at me. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I looked up at him. "I'm a little sore but I was prepared for it."

Stiles frowned. "Did you even…?"

I shook my head. "But that doesn't matter. It'll get better." I told him softly. "We'll just have to practise. Because you know what they say, practise makes perfect." I kissed him softly.

Stiles shook his head. "No, no it does matter." He turned to lay on his side. "Let me… Let me help you out." He smiled and ran his hand down my side.

The next ten minutes were mind blowing. The way he touched and kissed me. Oh my god I understood why people loved sex so much and I had no idea where he learned to do THAT but wow. I lay on the bed panting for breath. "Oh my god." I gasped.

"Was that good?" Stiles asked. "Because I've never er… done that before." He bit his lip.

I gaped at him. "Well that was better than good. That was freaking amazing." I laughed.

Stiles flushed a bright shade of red. "Well… That's… That's good." He laid back beside me.

I exhaled a long breath and nestled into his side, my eyes closing from exhaustion. "Mmmm. I love you." I mumbled before falling asleep.

Stiles's POV

"Mmmm I love you." Erin mumbled.

I blinked. Did I just hear her right? I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. "I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and shifted down to fall asleep next to her. I woke up to the sound of something vibrating. I opened my eyes and looked around when I saw Erin's old ass phone on the bedside table. I picked it up and saw it was a text message. I glanced at Erin and bit my lip. She looked so peaceful and I really didn't want to wake her. I'd just check the text if it wasn't anything important then I'd let her sleep. I clicked open the text message and frowned.

 **Collins.**

 **243 Park Avenue**

 **ETD 04:23am**

What did that even mean?

Erin opened her eyes and frowned. "Is that my phone?"

"What does this mean?" I asked her.

"Why are you looking through my phone?" Erin snatched the phone from me.

I blinked. "I didn't want to wake you so I was just going to make sure it wasn't an emergency." I explained with a frown. "Are you doing to explain what the text meant?"

Erin looked down at her phone. "It's a delivery. The guy works nights and he wants this book delivered when he gets home so I Mika texts me the time to deliver the book."

"Oh. Why did you freak out so much?" I asked in confusion.

"Because how would you feel if I went through your phone?" Erin asked looking up at me.

I blinked. Okay I would freak out too. But only because Scott and I text about werewolves and Derek and the hunters and stuff. Wow I should really start deleting my messages. But if this was just a delivery why was Erin freaking out so much? Unless it was something else other than books she was delivering. Was Erin a drug dealer? No. Erin couldn't be. I realised I hadn't answered. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Would you believe me if I said my intentions were completely honourable?"

Erin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just… wake me up next time?"

I nodded. "No problem."

"What time is it?" Erin asked.

"Er… Wow, two in the morning." I looked at the clock.

Erin sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I should get ready. I have to go to work, pick up the book, get it to the guy and I still have some homework to do."

I nodded. "Okay, I should probably head home anyway. My dad gets home from the night shift at four so…" I trailed off.

Erin got up from the bed. "Okay."

I stood up and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." Erin nodded.

I got dressed and left the house but I couldn't get rid of this niggling bit of doubt in my mind that Erin was hiding something from me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. This chapter comes to you from Gran Canaria where I'm currently on holiday hence the break in posts. I had a few hours spare so wrote this on my iPad. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest: The Erin clips from my trailer came from MTVs new show Scream, The Killing, Arrow and a short film all featuring the actress Bex Taylor-Klaus who is incredibly awesome and I feel would be perfect to play Erin.**

 **Thanks for all you guys support. I love hearing from you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erin's POV

It had been a rough week. I seemed to be working more than ever and with my new social life it seemed my grades were suffering for it. And I was tired... ALL THE TIME! It had been two weeks since that night when Stiles had almost discovered my secret. And I'll be honest it really freaked me out. But at the same time I was almost kind of disappointed. A part of me, I guess, wanted Stiles to know the full story of my life and my job because every time I lied to him I felt inherently guilty.

It's always worse being a Reaper when you're reaping the soul of someone you know. Tonight I was sneaking back into school to reap the soul of the school janitor, Mark. Back in my loner days just after my dad died I spent a fair few lunches with Mark who was a nice guy. He'd help me with my Geometry homework and share his coffee with me. But tonight I was here to help him move on to the next life after death. It was a weird situation. I'd already given him what Noah had dubbed 'the touch of death' and all I had to do was wait for that fateful moment which would be at approximately 9:15.

Noah and I were camped out in the boiler room waiting for said time. He'd brought along his cards against of humanity and we were playing that while we waited. Suddenly there was a squeal cat like screech over the intercom that made both Noah and I look up in confusion.

"What the chuffing hell was that?" Noah exclaimed.

I shrugged in response and went to make a comment but was cut off by an ear splitting roar. I has to cover my ears it was that loud. When it finally stopped I reached up and grabbed my flashlight. "Come on let's go check it out." I made up the stairs a nervous Noah following behind me.

We headed for the source of the noise, the admin office but found it empty. We wandered around in the dark for a while when we heard the screams coming from the boys locker room. We were halfway there when we crossed the path of something big, black and ginormous. The thing had big glowing red eyes and snarled at us.

Noah and I stood frozen in the corridor when the thing charged towards us. Reacting on instinct I pushed my friend to the side just as the thing collided with me. I screamed as pain ripped through my shoulder. The thing grabbed me around the middle clamping it's jaws into my stomach, teeth ripping through flesh. I was flung through the air and landed against some lockers. The thing stared down at me with its huge red eyes and then it was running off.

"Erin!" Noah was beside me. "Oh my god. What do I do?" He asked pressing his hands to the wound in my stomach.

"Get... Some... Safe." I panted and my world went black.

Noah's POV

"Erin! Erin!"

She'd passed out and that thing could come back for us any minute. I looked around, the boiler room. I could get her there, barricade the door and call the cops and an ambulance. Oh my god there's so much blood. I grabbed Erin by the ankles and started to drag her back towards the boiler room. The monster had gone off probably to another part of the school and my path was clear. I'd just got her down the stairs when her eyes snapped open but they were pure white. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

Erin let in a raspy breath like she had a really bad chest infection. "It's him. The boy reaper. Wants to be great he does, just like daddy." Erin coughed and spat out a glob of black blood on the floor, pushing herself to sit up. "Daddy?" She said in a high pitched voice. "Daddy can't I come hunt the monsters with you. I'll be so very good and afterwards we can skin them together. Can we Daddy? Teach your little girl to hunt like you." Erin tilted her head to the side and breathed another wheezy breath. "Her fault." She said in a rough, croaking voice. "Her fault that we're dead. Came for us. Wanted revenge for the ones we killed six years ago. Fire burned the whole house, killed them all. He'll be coming for her next." Erin arched her back and screamed before slumping down again, her eyes clamped shut.

I quickly scrambled for my bag and pulled out my phone. I dialled 911 and waited. "Hello, my friends been badly hurt. I need an ambulance." I whispered down the phone case the thing heard me and came for more blood.

"Okay, can you tell me where you are?" The female voice asked.

"Beacon Hills High School. In the basement. Please hurry, she's bleeding really badly and..."

The woman on the other end of the phone sighed. "Look this is the second prank call we've had tonight."

I shook my head. "No, no. This isn't a prank call. Please you have to help. Please. I think she's dying." I cried down the phone.

"Look kid we got a tip from..."

"I don't have time for this! My friend is dying. Are you willing to risk that I might be lying and let her die!" I yelled down the phone. "Please I think whatever attacked us is still in the school and I need help now." I cried down the phone.

The woman sighed. "Alright but I have this number on record and if you're wasting police time I will trace your call and get someone to arrest you for wasting police time." She told him and hung up.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my hoodie pressing into the wound on her stomach. I took off my belt and tied it above her thigh where the locker had cut into it. And I waited.

The next few minutes were the longest if my life. And that's when her heart stopped. I rushed to perform CPR. She couldn't die! Her name wasn't up. I was so focused I didn't hear the paramedics rush in and pulled me away. I snapped out of it as they started her heart again. One of the paramedics led me out of the boiler room and out of the school. I let them watching them wheel Erin out on a gurney past me. It was like I was walking a dream.

Stiles's POV

I stood with Scott talking to my Dad when the paramedics came running out of the school carrying someone on a gurney. Was the janitor still alive? One if my dad's deputies came running over. "Sir we found the lad who made the 911 call in the boiler room. The girl is in really bad shape. They're rushing her to the hospital now, managed to restart her heart but we might be looking at a double homicide if we ever find the janitor." He told my dad.

My dad nodded. "Have we identified the girl?" He asked.

The deputy nodded. "It's Erin Prince sir."

"What?" I felt my heart stop. Erin? No she was studying with Noah tonight. Why would she be at the school? I looked around and saw the ambulance drive off. My legs gave way beneath me and I felt my throat close. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. And she might die? No I can't lose her.

"Stiles." Scott's face loomed in front of me. I blinked and looked up at him.

I panted. "Can't breathe." I mumbled.

Dad was beside me. "Stiles listen to me. Erin is going to be fine. You hear me. I'm going to take you to the hospital as soon as I get this under control here. But you gotta calm down. Erin's gonna need you. Okay? We'll get through this. I promise." Dad vowed. "Do you want to come with me to speak to Erin's friend?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I stood on shaking legs and followed dad to the third ambulance where Noah was perched on the edge.

"Hi Noah right?" My dad asked him. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?" He asked.

Noah blinked.

"Can you tell us why you were at the school?" Dad asked.

Noah swallowed. "We er... We were studying. But Erin she left some notes in her locker. We... Snuck in and... Er we almost got caught. We hid in the boiler room. Erin knows the janitor finishes at ten so we were going to wait until he left. Then we heard this... Noise." Noah trailed off.

"What kind of noise?" I asked.

"I guess it was a scream." Noah shook his head. "We went to investigate and... We split up. Next thing I hear Erin screaming. I rushed to help her but she was... On the floor. There was so much blood." His face turned chalky white and he looked like he was going to be sick.

My dad nodded. "Did you see her attacker?"

Noah shook his head. "No. Just a shadow running around the corner. I dragged. Erin to the boiler room. I thought it might be safer than the corridor and I called you." He finished telling his story.

"Okay."

A paramedic walked over. "We need to get this one to the hospital now, Sheriff." She told my dad.

My dad nodded. "Ok Noah. If you think of anything else don't hesitate to call." He handed Noah one of his cards. "We'll follow to the hospital." Dad said to the paramedic and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to the car when Scott grabbed my arm. "He's lying." Scott whispered to me.

I glanced over at Noah. "What about?"

"Why they were there and about seeing the attacker." He told me. "I'll come to the hospital with you. We can ask him more then." Scott climbed in the back of my dad's cruiser while I climbed in the front.

At the hospital I raced to find Erin. Instead I found Scott's mum. "Do you know where Erin is?" I asked her.

Melissa gave me a sad smile. "She's been taken in to surgery. It'll be a couple of hours." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?" Erin's mum raced into the hospital with Coach Finstock not far behind.

"She's in surgery right now Trudy. She's in good hands." Melissa told her.

Erin's mum sobbed and fell to her knees. "I can't lose her too." She cried.

I watched Coach kneel beside her and pull her up, wrapping his arms around her. "You're not going to." I heard him whisper to her.

"Trudy." A man I recognised from the library Erin worked at walked into eye hospital.

"NO!" Mrs Prince screamed pointing a finger at him. "You stay away from her. She's not dying." She shook her head.

The man gave her a kind look and shook his head. "No, not today."

Trudy let out a wail and flung her arms around him.

And so this odd little group of us all sat in silence waiting. Mrs Prince, Coach, the man who's name was Mika, Scott, my Dad and eventually a shaking Noah all waited in the waiting room for word on Erin.

Finally a doctor walked out. "Mrs Prince."

Trudy and everyone else jumped to their feet. "How is she?"

"Stable. We've managed to stop the bleeding. Right now she's comatose. We can't be sure how long she will remain that way but so long as her wounds heal it shouldn't be long. With any luck Erin will make a full recovery."

Trudy sobbed and flung her arms around the doctor. "Thank you. Thank you."

But the doctors were wrong. Erin healed naturally over the next two months but she still refused to open her eyes. I tried to visit her every day. I would come and sit and read and talk and tell her about all the stuff she was missing. I begged her to wake up but she just lay there, still, like Snow White after she ate the cursed apple.

The Alpha was gone and Derek was going around biting teenagers and yet Erin had been bitten and was neither dead, turned or dying. Something just wasn't adding up. Noah disappeared from school and no one saw him except when he came to visit Erin. I had tried with the help of Scott to get more from him but he'd just given us the same story and told us to leave him alone. And after his dad complained to mine we stopped asking. Then there was the kanima and Lydia had been attacked and like Erin hadn't turned but hadn't died either. Yet Lydia was up and walking around. Why wasn't Erin?

Then one night my dad walked into my room. "Stiles. I've just had a call. Erin's missing." He told me.

I frowned. "What?"

"A nurse went to check on her about an hour ago and she was gone. We've checked the security footage. It looks like she got up and walked out by herself." He told me. "I'm organising a search party. I just thought I should let you know."

I grabbed my keys from my desk. "I'm going to look for her and you can't tell me not to because this is Erin." I told him firmly.

Somebody's Girl

Dad nodded. "Okay but you keep your phone on at all times and bring Scott with you. I don't want you on your own." He pointed a finger at me.

I nodded. "I'll call him now." I grabbed my phone and raced for the door.

Somebody's Girl

"So where do you think she'd go?" Scott asked me.

I ran a hand over my head. "The library." I don't know why but I had a feeling the answers lay with the creepy librarian who may or may not be supernatural. I pulled the Jeep up outside the library's and raced for the door. It was locked so I pounded my fist onto it.

The door finally opened. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Erin? I know you know where she is." I demanded.

Mika frowned. "Erin's missing?"

I nodded. "Yeah she woke up and decided to go for a little walk. And I know you know where she is." I demanded.

Mika sighed. "I suspected this. Very well. We must hurry. Your werewolf friend stays here though. No offence but I have very little trust of werewolves." He eyed Scott.

Scott shook his head at me. "No way. I'm not letting you go off with him."

"Look if it means finding Erin it's something I'm willing to risk. If I'm not back in an hour come find me." I told him. "Okay, let's go."

I followed Mika into the woods around the back of the library.

"Keep close and stay quite. And if you see anything blue do not follow it. There's tricksters in these woods and they'll lead you off into all sorts of traps." Mika warned me.

I nodded, staying close beside him. "What are you?"

Mika glanced at me. "Human."

"But..."

"My job is to watch and guide. I myself have no special gifts except my brain." He tapped his temple. "Now be quiet, we're almost there."

I desperately wanted to ask where we almost were but then I saw it, a massive clearing in the woods, perfectly circular with an old stone alter surround by clear blue water. And stood by the pool, in her hospital gown, was Erin. "Erin!" I made to go to her but Mika pulled me back. I watched Erin turn and look at me, her eyes glowed completely black. Erin walked over to us and I pulled myself free from Mika to meet her. "Erin."

"Don't be afraid Stiles. All will be well." She said in a voice that didn't belong to her, it was strange, deep and low and echoed around the clearing like it was mechanical. Erin turned and walked back to the alter. I made to stop her but Mika once again held me back. Erin reached the pool and her gown dropped from her body. I watched frozen as Erin began to walk out onto the wart, her feet touching the surface but didn't sink below. She reached the stone alter and bed into it. Black fog appeared in the water and moved around, swirling around my girlfriends body. I watched as the smoke engulfed Erin, blocking her from sight and then in a flash of white light it vanished. I blinked squinting at the alter and my jaw dropped.

Crouched on the alter, Erin was hidden by a pair of massive black wings. I watched Erin slowly stand and she walked back across the alter to stand in front of me.

"Erin?" I breathed.

Erin smiled at me and the next thing I know she's pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my fingers brushing feathers of pure black and kissed her back, relief and fear and confusion and passion poured into the kiss as I held her in my arms. I moved back and stared at her, wings and all before I felt my vision go cloudy and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I've been working flat out right now with college and my job so writing has taken a backseat. Here's a new chapter for you. I will try to do more tomorrow but it'll depend on my schedule.**

 **Well here we go with chapter 14. Enjoy :)**

Erin's POV

"Stiles. Stiles." I called poking my boyfriend's cheek. "Come on babe wake up."

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes. "Erin." He sat up and groaned. "What happened?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled. "You fainted."

"You had wings." Stiles frowned looking over my shoulder.

I nodded. "I have wings."

Stiles blinked. "Have you always had wings?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story."

Stiles looked around him and frowned. "Where am I?"

"The library."

Stiles pushed into a sitting position. "Are you an angel?"

I bit my lips. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Stiles repeated. "Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" He exclaimed and I could sense that he was freaking out.

I sighed. "My family, on my dad's side, we're a very long line of Grim Reapers."

Stiles blinked. "Grim Reapers?"

I nodded. "We're servants of death. It's our job to help the dead or dying to move on to the next life. You remember the message on my ancient phone? That was a soul that needed me." I explained.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "So what happened the night you were… attacked? Why didn't you wake up?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. "My soul was transported to an in between state of life and death. I was outside of my body and I could see everything happening around me but I wasn't physically there."

"So what brought you back?" Stiles asked curiously.

"You did." I smiled at him. "I saw the monster attack in the pool and I knew I had to get back to my body." I explained. "So I did."

"And the wings?"

"Sort of an upgrade. I've been to the in between and travel like that it leaves a mark on people. For me it was wings." I bit my lip. "Do you hate me?" I asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. I'm so glad your here and awake and talking to me. In fact I'm kind of scared this is a dream I've concocted in my head because I'm desperate to have you back." He admitted. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

I shook my head. "This isn't a dream." I shifted closer and kissed him softly. "If it were it would be a very good dream." I whispered. "I love you too."

Stiles smiled. "So what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "That's up to us." I rested my forehead against his.

Somebody's Girl

Stiles pulled the Jeep up outside the hospital. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"We're in this together." Stiles took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I exhaled a deep breath. "Okay lets do this."

Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and hurried around to the other side. Although I was strong and completely fine I allowed Stiles to carry me into the hospital.

"Can I get some help." Stiles called out.

Doctors and nurses rushed over to me and they lifted me onto a gurney. I was wheeled off towards a room where tests were done to ensure I was alright.

"A little malnourished and dehydrated." The doctor finally announced. "But that would be expected. Other than that there appears to be no damage." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "That's good right?"

The doctor nodded. "Very good. I want to keep you in for the next few days to monitor you but I shouldn't see any reason why you can't go home by the end of the week. Your mother is outside, would you like to see her?"

I nodded.

The doctor left and not a second later my mother was rushing into the room.

"Hey Mum."

My mum burst into tears and rushed over to me. "Oh my baby." She held me tight. "Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever do that to me again do you hear me?" She clung to me like an octopus, squeezing me tightly.

I gasped. "Mum can't breathe."

Mum pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Mum. Everything is going to be okay now." I promised.

"It better be. You're giving me grey hairs." Mum chuckled.

"Never." I shook my head.

"Erin?"

I grinned seeing the boy in the doorway. "NOAH!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Noah laughed and sniffed. "You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Did you ever doubt me?" I asked nudging him playfully.

Noah wiped his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay. You are okay right?"

I nodded. "Never better."

Somebody's Girl

Stiles picked me up from the hospital at the end of the week. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I smiled at him.

Stiles leant over and kissed me. "So how are you feeling with the wings?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Okay, I mean the doctors were confused about how I got two strange birthmarks on my back but other than that its not so bad. But I have wrecked a couple shirts by accidentally activating them. But Mika has helped me to stop doing that." I explained.

Stiles nodded. "Okay. Can you fly?"

I bit my lip. "Haven't tried it. Come on, lets go inside." I got out of the Jeep and walked towards my house with Stiles following behind me. He caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea. You. Me. Bedroom. No clothes needed." I tilted my head to the side.

"Mmm I like the way you're thinking." Stiles kissed me softly.

I opened the door and pulled him up the stairs to my bedroom.

Somebody's Girl

Afterwards I lay on my stomach with Stiles tracing the pattern of my new marks. "They're so beautiful. Just like you." He kissed my shoulder blade.

I smiled. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Surprisingly not that freaked out." Stiles replied with a smile. "I haven't told you about Scott yet have I?" He asked in confusion.

I shook my head.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah Scott is a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Huh. Makes sense." I tilted my head to the side.

Stiles frowned. "You know about werewolves?"

I nodded. "And all other things that go bump in the night." I smiled. "I've come across a lot in the past. Reapers don't discriminate." I shook my head.

Stiles nodded. "Sounds about right."

I smiled. "So anything else you want to tell me?" I asked tracing a circle in his chest.

"There's an Kanima running around town and we don't know anything about them. Er… We think Lydia is something but we're not sure what. And there are hunters running around town." Stiles blurted out.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." I shifted to sit up and rested my back against the bedrest.

Stiles shifted to look at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just letting it sink in." I stretched and exhaled a deep breath.

Stiles sat up and wrapped an arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We're in this together right?" I asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. You and me. The A team."


	15. Chapter 15

Erin's POV

Things had gone back to normal just about. I was going to school, spending time with mum, working and spending time with Stiles. Tonight I was going out with Gabe to the gay club in Beacon Hills, Jungle. We were going to dance and get drunk and enjoy ourselves. We'd been at Jungle for about an hour when I spotted my boyfriend surrounded by drag queens.

I smiled at him and walked over to him. "Sorry girls he's mine." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Erin? What are you doing here?" Stiles yelled over the music.

"I'm here with Gabe, what are you doing here?" I answered.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Long story. Listen Erin get Gabe and get out, okay this is a really dangerous thing and I don't want you to get hurt, now go." Stiles pushed me off the dance floor towards the bar.

"Get Danny." Scott told Stiles.

Stiles frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Scott extended his claws.

Stiles nodded. "Works for me." He pushed through the crowd.

Suddenly I was being stampeded by people as others began to collapse on the dance floor. Gabe collided with me and grabbed my hand. "Time to go." He pulled me out of the club and over to his bike, handing me the helmet.

"But… Stiles." I looked back at the club.

"Don't worry I'm sure he can handle himself. Get on the bike." He ordered.

I sighed and climbed onto the bike.

Somebody's Girl

Stiles's POV

"Did Erin make it out okay?" I asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I saw her drive off with her friend." He told me. "Does she know?"

I nodded. "I couldn't keep it from her."

"Okay, well I couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Right, okay. Can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies recognises me?" I asked trying to start the Jeep.

And then my dad pulled up. I groaned. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse? That was rhetorical." I yelled at Jackson who groaned in the back.

"Get rid of him." Scott hissed at me.

"Get rid of him?" I repeated. "We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff." I pointed out.

Scott sighed. "Just do something."

I groaned and got out of the Jeep and walked over to my dad.

"What're you doing here?" Dad asked me as soon as I reached him.

I frowned. "What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Dad tilted his head to the side. "Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we…"

"You're not gay." Dad shook his head.

"Wha - I could be." I gasped.

Dad shook his head. "Not dressed like that. And do I need to remind you that you're in a very heterosexual relationship with a very pretty young lady by the name of Erin Prince."

"Well, what's - uh…" I bit my lip.

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" Dad yelled at me.

I seriously hated lying to my dad but it was necessary to keep him safe. "Dad…"

Dad glared at me. "The truth Stiles."

"The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's - that's it." I lied.

Dad's expression softened and he sighed. "Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." He nodded at me.

"Okay, well we're going to go now. See you at home?" I asked.

"Probably not. Looks like I'm going to be working a late one." Dad told me.

I nodded. "Okay, no problem. I'll call you tomorrow." I waved to him and hurried back to the Jeep. "Lets get out of here."

Somebody's Girl

Erin's POV

"Stiles where the hell are you?" I hissed down the phone to his voicemail. I hung up and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to kill him." I threw the phone on my bed and slumped down onto it.

Mum poked her head around the door. "You okay kiddo."

I sighed. "Fine mum."

But mum didn't take a hint and came and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." My phone started to ring and I grabbed it. "Stiles?"

"Hello Erin it's David Whittemore. Have you seen Jackson at all?" Jackson's dad asked.

"Er… No. Is everything okay?" I asked frowning in confusion.

Mr Whittemore sighed. "He didn't come home last night and then I got this weird text message from his phone. Could you come down to the police station? I'd really appreciate it, you being one of Jackson's best friends."

This confused me even more since Jackson and I hadn't been friends since we were thirteen. But deep down I did still care about him even when he did act like a jackass. And hearing he was missing made me worry. "Of course I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone. "Jackson is missing. I'm gonna go to the police station, give his parents some support." I got up off the bed and grabbed my jacket.

Mum nodded. "Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No it's okay, I'll call you with an update when I know more." I kissed her cheek, grabbed my bag and hurried out of the door.

When I got to the police station I found David outside pacing up and down. "Erin, have you heard anything? Has Jackson called you?"

"No, what's happening? Did you get in a fight again?" I asked. Jackson was renowned for getting into fights with his adoptive parents.

David shook his head. "No I just keep getting these messages from his phone." He showed me the texts, letting me scroll through them on his phone.

I frowned. "Jackson never says I love you. Not since… Sorry."

"It's alright Erin. You two were so close once, do you think it's for attention?" He asked.

"No, this isn't the sort of thing he'd do for attention." I shook my head. "Jackson isn't this much of a drama queen. Sorry." I realised I was bad mouthing his son again.

David chuckled. "Don't apologise, I know what you mean."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not much he… Jackson?" I saw a shirtless Jackson stumble up the road towards the station.

David looked up and relief flooded his face when he saw his son moving towards him. "Jackson." He rushed over and would have probably hugged him, had Jackson not stopped him.

I hung around to hear the story. Turns out my boyfriend had spent the rest of last night and today holding Jackson hostage in a stolen police transport van. So putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Stiles and Scott were after the Kanima last night, ergo Jackson was somehow the Kanima, meaning they had been trying to help him. Further more, it appeared Jackson had no memory of becoming or doing anything in Kanima form. And I knew I was going to murder Stiles for keeping this from me.

Somebody's Girl

"You know your folks must have been desperate if they called me asking for you." I said sitting on Jackson's bed. It had been forever since I'd been in this room. But the drainpipe was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked walking over to his closet and grabbed a shirt from his closet. "Your boyfriend send you?"

I sighed. "I'm worried about you." I admitted.

Jackson cocked an eyebrow at me, scepticism written on his face. "You're worried about me? Why do you care?" He yelled at me.

"Because I used to be best friends with this kid, he was a real pain in my ass, but he had a good heart, deep down, he knew the difference between right and wrong. He cared about the people around him but he was terrified of being alone. Then he started to push everyone away."

"Oh I pushed everyone away. Bit hypocritical coming from you." Jackson sneered at me.

I held my hands up. "Okay I deserve that. But I had my reasons."

"Yeah? Like what?" Jackson snarled.

"Like my dad dying and suddenly I'm supposed to be this gateway between the living and the dead and help the dead cross over to the other side and hey one day I might just have to do that for my best friend." I exclaimed. "Yes I pushed people away. And it's still something I'm scared of but I'm not going to let it rule my life anymore." I was shouting. "I'm sorry."

Jackson stared at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "You gonna say something?"

"Well it explains a lot." Jackson sat down next to me. "I'm fine, by the way. Save for being kidnapped by your weirdo boyfriend. I'm surprised they didn't bring you into this."

"Well your parents wouldn't have discovered you were actually missing if I was involved." I smirked. "But it's not like either of us ever mentions our past friendship." I tilted my head to the side. "Did you really have to get a restraining order?" I asked.

Jackson shrugged.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at the text message. "I gotta go." I stood up and walked over to the window to climb out and down the drainpipe.

"I came and saw you… at the hospital." Jackson stood up.

"I know." I smiled at him. "Smell ya later Abercrombie." I swung myself out the window and shimmied down the drain pipe. Now on to throttle my grounded boyfriend.

Stiles's POV

I was sat on my bed when I heard a soft tapping at my window. I looked up to see Erin perched on the tree branch outside my window. I quickly got up and opened the window. "Hey."

"Hi." Erin climbed into my room. "I waited until your dad left."

I nodded. "So you heard about today huh?"

Erin shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, it was a great plan, how was I supposed to know Jackson didn't say love you to his parents?"

"You could have asked me." Erin tilted my head to the side. "I was best friends with Jackson until… Well until I became a Grim Reaper." She put her hands on her hips. "I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other." She argued. "I thought you trusted me."

I sighed. "I do. Okay, I trust you but… It's not something I'm programmed to do. I didn't want to drag you into all this. You've enough going on without having to worry about this on top of it and sometimes I forget that well we're not normal." I ran a hand through my hair. "That we're both sucked into this supernatural world." I shook my head. "I'm glad I don't have to lie to you anymore, it kills me having to lie to my dad. I just… I'm not used to it."

Erin smiled. "Well get used to it, Stilinski. Because I'm here. I'm involved and I can be useful." She leant in and kissed me which completely wiped my brain of an answer. She pulled back and smiled. "Your dad's home."

"Huh?"

"Enhanced hearing, another perk." Erin shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I sighed. "If I live that long."

Erin smiled. "Don't worry, you're not on my phone." She climbed back out of the window and off into the night.


	16. The End

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Hi everyone okay so I've had a lot of trouble with this story. I thought about stopping it but with so many loyal readers I didn't want to do that. Now as I've had the end of this story written for a long time but a lot of difficulty getting there I decided to give you guys the end with a bit of a time jump. I hope you enjoy this ending. I'm sorry I've had to end it sooner than I thought but I just found myself struggling with this story. I will be continuing my other two stories and with this one finished it's given me more time to focus on other projects to come. I hope you enjoy this ending.**

 **Erin's POV**

The last few weeks had passed by in a blur and now Matt Daehler was dead. How do I know this? Because I showed his spirit across to the other side. It wasn't the nicest pass over I've ever encountered but when I learnt that Matt had been the one controlling Jackson I didn't feel so bad. Things have been bad with Stiles too. Mainly because I think he's realised I've been keeping something from him but I don't know how to tell him. I just want things to stay as good as they can be between us.

I met up with Noah outside the school ready to go see the final lacrosse game of the season. We found Stiles outside the locker rooms. I smiled at him. "Hey, I just came to wish you good luck." I kissed him softly.

Stiles grinned. "Thanks but I don't think I'll get to play cause… You know I never play."

"Well maybe tonight will be different." I bit my lip. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles frowned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Kill it out there. I'll be the one cheering extra loudly from the stands." I gave him a tight hug and then dragged Noah away.

Noah turned to me in shock. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

I shook my head. "I can't." I pulled a letter out of my pocket. "After it happens… Will you give him this?" I asked him.

Noah took the letter. "This is the cowards way out."

"Then I'm a coward." I sniffed. "Please."

"Okay." Noah hugged me tightly. "Your the best friend I've ever had." He told me.

As I took my seat next to the Sheriff I cast my mind back to the conversation I'd had with my mum earlier that day.

 _"_ _Mum…" I stepped into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?"_

 _Mum looked up at me with a smile. "Sure kiddo, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Mum… It's time." I took her hands. "I'm not sure when exactly but it's soon."_

 _Mum smiled at me and clasped my hands tightly. "I know, I thought we'd run out of time when…"_

 _I tilted my head to the side. "I bargained for a little more time. I love you."_

 _Mum pulled me in for a tight hug. "I love you too my sweet little girl. It's not fair." She shook her head with tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _I know." I wiped my own eyes. "But it's been a great sixteen years. I'm luckier than I could have ever imagined." I smiled at her. "And I need you to do something for me."_

 _"_ _Anything." Mum replied._

 _"_ _Be happy."_

 _Mum nodded. "It'll be hard but I'll do my best."_

 _"_ _Thanks mum… For everything. I love you." I hugged her again._

 _"_ _I love you too, so much." Mum held onto me._

I snapped out of my memory when John groaned next to me. "Oh no, why is my son running onto the field?"

"Maybe because he's on the team?" Melissa suggested.

"My son is on the team. My son is on the team!" John exclaimed rising to his feet causing people nearby to turn and look at him. John cleared his throat and sat back down. I watched the game with bated breath and then Stiles had the ball and he was running. He stopped at the goal and looked between the goal and the hoard of opposing team members running towards him.

"Shoot it." I cried out along with the other.

Everyone watched as Stiles turned and shot the ball, scoring a goal. I cheered with everyone else as Stiles scored again and again. With seconds left Stiles got the ball again and scored the winning goal just before the buzzer sounded.

Noah glanced at me.

I smiled. "I gotta go." I squeezed his hand.

Noah nodded.

I stood up and left the stands, heading around to the car park. I got in my car and drove off to the top of Beacon Hill. I sat under a tree and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then my phone sounded in my bag.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Erin. Is Stiles with you?" John asked down the phone.

I shook my head. "No I thought he was with you."

"He's missing."

I wiped my eyes. "Oh my god. Okay I'll erm… I'll come help you look for him." I stood up.

"It's okay, he just got home. Bye Erin."

"Bye Mr Stilinski." I hung up the phone. That was when my other phone sounded.

 **Warehouse on Clement Street. One Hour.**

Stiles's POV

I watched Erin walk over to Gerard who was on the ground with black stuff dripping from his ears, nose and mouth. Gerard glared at her.

"You're not taking me yet reaper." Gerard snarled.

Before anyone could move a loud bang echoed through the warehouse. It was like time slowed down and I watched Erin clutch at her stomach doubling over, then she was on her knee and blood was spilling from her mouth.

I don't know what I screamed in that moment. I think it was her name, I knew I had to get to her and in a moment I was by her side holding her in my arms.

"No, no, no. Erin, Erin stay with me." I pleaded. "You can't leave me."

"Shhh. It's okay." Erin gasped, smiling up at me. "I knew this was coming, it's my time."

I shook my head frantically. "No, okay you listen to me. Derek can save you. He can… He can give you the bite." I turned to look at the sourwolf.

"Stiles…" Derek shook his head.

"No, okay I've never asked anyone for anything. I've helped all of you. Now you can do this. You can save her." I pleaded, I didn't care that I was crying.

Erin's hand grabbed mine. "It's… No use." She told him. "I'm sorry… Should have… told you… It's my time… But it's okay. I'm gonna see my dad again." Erin had tears in her eyes. "I love you."

I swallowed back the tears. "I love you too. That's why you gotta stay with me okay? You just… You can't die." I shook my head.

Erin gave me a weak smile and looked around her. "Friends… I didn't think I'd ever those again… I'm glad… I'm glad I'm not alone…" She turned and looked up at me. "I'm glad I met you Stiles… Stilinski… I love you…" Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out one last shaking breath.

I looked down at her and then turned and glared at Gerard.

"Stiles, no." Scott pulled me back.

"He killed her Scott. She was an innocent and he…" I shouted fighting him to let me get to him. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him wish he'd never…"

"That's not what she'd want man." Scott told him.

Gerard grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you." Stiles screamed at him, I broke free from Scott's grip and grabbed the gun from the ground and pointed it at Gerard's head.

"Stiles, no." Scott called to me. "You're doing what he wants. Erin wouldn't want you to become a murderer. He's going to suffer for this. Look at him."

I looked down at Gerard with tears in my eyes. "Burn in hell." I dropped the gun and walked away.

The funeral was on Monday. We all went and watched her being lowered into the ground. It wasn't fair, she shouldn't have had to die. Afterwards Noah walked over to me. "Stiles…"

"Hey." I nodded at him.

"Listen er… Erin she… She wanted me to give you this." Noah held out an envelope.

I took it. "She knew didn't she?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Just… Read it?"

I nodded. "Thanks." I got up and headed for my Jeep. I drove home and sat down on my bed. I pulled out the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you all this in person. I guess I should start with how I really became a Grim Reaper. As you know my dad was a Reaper before me and when he died in a car accident I became a reaper in his place. But there's a key element missing from the story. You have to be dead to be a Grim Reaper. I was in the car when it crashed but I was given another chance to be death's servant to take my dad's place. I've always known I had a limited amount of time on my hands and that's why I pushed people away. I knew one day I would die and it wouldn't be in seventy years like a lot of people it would be a couple of years. So I want to thank you for taking away my fear of living, for giving me a chance at true happiness and I'm so sorry for leaving you, if I could have had more time I never would have done so._

 _You showed me how to live and I will forever be greatful for that. Thank you for making me Somebody's Girl. Your Girl._

 _Don't stop living Stiles._

 _All my love_

 _Erin x_

 **Fifteen Years Later…**

"Mummy?"

Lydia looked down at her little girl. "Yes sweetie?"

"Why is daddy so sad today?"

Lydia looked out the window at her husband in the garden. Stiles always retreated into himself on this particular day. She turned back to their son. "Well you see, long ago, your daddy had this friend. She was very special but one day she went away to a place she couldn't come back from and that day was today. So today your daddy gets a little sad because he misses her."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Erin."

"Like me?"

Lydia smiled. "Yes like you."


End file.
